


The Jaws Of Life

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Insert, F/M, I THOUGHT OF A PLOT AND CAN'T SHAKE IT OUT OF MY HEAD NOW, Maybe an Eric Northman fic, Or maybe an Alcide Herveaux fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: Rosa Chezkov has always been independent. She's never really needed anyone ever since she turned a hundred and fifty. But even a vampire will mourn when someone dies, especially if it's their maker. When hearing of this heart staking news, the death of her maker, she finds herself seeking solace in someone who lives in the small town of Bon Temps, and because of that, she regains her humanity... some would say a little too much for a vampire, but hey, the more the merrier, right?





	1. Mourning In White And Red

**Author's Note:**

> PRETTY PLEASE READ HUMAN!!!!  
> I JUST COULDN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS PLOT BECAUSE I WATCHED _THAT_ EPISODE ON TRUE BLOOD AND NOW I CANNOT FUNCTION  
>  I HAVE THIS OTHER FANFIC WHICH IS ERIC NORTHMAN x READER WHICH I PLAN ON CONTINUING TO WRITE BUT RIGHT NOW, I CAN'T EVEN THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE SO JUST PLEASE LET ME LIVE.  
> OKAY?  
> OKAY.  
> BYE LOVE YOU  
> oh by the way, I put the translations of the Swedish words in the notes below just in case you want to know the literal translation. I put enough context on the most of the foreign words (UNLESS YOU'RE SWEDISH THEN DUH IT ISN'T FOREIGN) by switching from Swedish to English but just in case, it's down there. Also, if the Swedish is wrong, it's probably wrong because I DO NOT SPEAK SWEDISH.  
> sorry  
> xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS CHAPTER WHILE LISTENING TO [THIS](https://youtu.be/LRP8d7hhpoQ) SONG.

The moment I landed in Dallas, I felt my heart and soul, _at least what's left of it,_ be crushed into a million pieces.

I had just gotten here, I was still at the airport, I was so close yet so far away, and yet all of this would be for nothing.

I dropped down to my knees and shouted in both pain and horror. _He_ was dead, oh goodness _he_ _was dead._ I felt the bloody tears start to roll down my face and my fangs violently push itself out. It was all in vain, my travel here, it no longer mattered. _He_ was gone and _I_ was of no help at all. I was on my knees, crying like a child, the paved floor catching my blood tears, a damp red surface appearing.

_I have done him wrong._

He would've _never_ let it come to this if our roles were reversed.

I am _the worst progeny_ ever.

My _maker_ was dead, **_and so was I inside._**

I would never see him again, I would never hear his wise advice nor his hearty laugh. _Godric_ was gone and I am to blame for not saving him. I couldn't move, I was petrified, I was contemplating on simply burning when the sun rose but the vampires at the airport had me buried in a casket with my shocked self, unwanting to protest or even speak, long before I could burn.

 

The next night, I thanked those vampires and then I walked miles and miles until I got to _Fangtasia._  It was going to be long, but it didn't matter at all to me. There were people who saw me and looked at me in horror, but it didn't matter either because I didn't care for the petty opinions of humans, nor any vampire who had the guts to try and cross me in my state.

They gasped when they saw my bloody face and the now bloody and flowy, [white dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/64/d6/af/64d6afc461890f9817b1ce842941dcab.jpg) I was wearing. I knew it was a bad idea to wear a white dress in my travel but it was what I was wearing before I got here and I didn't have time to change. And it doesn't even matter anymore anyway because the person I came here for would never see me.

I didn't stop for anything or anyone, not even when my bare feet would get cut or poked by random pieces of sharp wood or silver.

 

Once the bar was in sight, I felt my face with dried up tears grow cold as new drops of blood came streaming down my cheeks. I saw the familiar female, blonde vampire's face drop at the sight of me. She couldn't move were she stood so she waited for me to walk over to her. All humans, and vampires alike, kept their eyes on me when they saw my condition. When I was right in front of the vampire, Pam, I simply looked her in the eye then walked past her, the cushioned door was opened for me by a random bystander.

The minute I walked in the room fell quiet and the vampire sitting on his  _'throne'_ stood up.

I stopped walking when the vampire suddenly appeared in front of me, placing his hands on either side of my shoulders. I looked at the strong looking blonde, and spoke the language I haven't spoken in a long time, but have not forgotten.

 _"Eric, min viking."_ I whispered at the sight of the vampire in front me.  _"Är det verkligt?"_

_"Vad?"_

_"_ ** _Godric,_** Eric." I whispered the two significant names to me. "Is it real? Is what I felt real? _Is my maker dead?"_ I wheezed in anger and sorrow. More and more tears ran down my face and the people all around looked at us in interest.

He clenched his jaw and nodded ever-so slightly. After he did that, I lost it and wailed like a child deprived of his mother. Heavy beads of blood feel down from my eyes to the blood soaked collar of my dress. _"FÖRLÅT MIG, FAR!"_ I shouted with all of me, dropping down on my knees. There was a part of me that knew screaming out to my maker for forgiveness as stupid, but I couldn't help it. After a few seconds of crying, Eric put his hand on my shoulder. I then jolted away from him then up to the stage where he put his _'throne'._

I then pushed out my fangs out, hissed, "ALL OF YOU, GET THE _FUCK_ OUT OF HERE!" and then threw the throne across the room.

With that, everyone stormed out, except Eric, who bat no eye and even caught his throne, and the other blonde vampire, Pam, who rushed in instead of staying outside.

I then started to cry again and I then dropped to my knees once more. I hated this feeling, the feeling of regret, frustration, emptiness, sorrow, and anger. It's like I had forsaken and had been forsaken. I felt so... insignificant and tiny.

I kept crying until I felt Eric move closer to me, "Rosa." he breathed out my name, practically moaning it out in pleasure as he stroked my hair. I then lunged at him, quickly shoving him against the wall, my fangs in full display, so with his. _"SVINERI!"_ I shouted, despised with the vampire that might literally be _filth._ "YOU FUCKING LET HIM DIE!" I strangled him with one of my hands, the other holding a wooden stake I pulled off of a table in a blink of an eye.

 _"Vilken hjälp var du, va? Du inte var där."_ Eric bit back at me. He was right, I was no help, how could I have been I wasn't even there in the same continent as them. I felt Pam hiss with her fangs from behind me, but I knew she wouldn't dare interfere with me and my rage-filled self. Eric hissed back and laughed, "ARE YOU HONESTLY GOING TO KILL  _ME,_ OF _ALL_ VAMPIRES?" 

 

I then let my grip loosen for only a fraction of a fraction of a bit, but it was enough for Eric to take me off guard and push me down to the floor in one swift motion, throwing away the wooden stake I held as well. With a loud thud, our bodies fell and Eric's face was only an inch away from mine. _"Tror du att **det** skulle vara ett sätt att hedra honom? Genom att döda hans avkomma?" _ he hissed, his fangs inching closer to my face, my lips to be exact. Eric wasn't Godric's only progeny, I mean, look who's talking, but he was obviously right, killing him would do Godric, _nor anyone_ any honor.

I started to heave and huff, and whimper and wince, tears falling down my face again. _"Nej... nej. Jag är ledsen."_ I whispered my apology, regretting what my impulses wanted to do to Eric, as I tasted my own blood fall into my mouth.

I retracted my fangs and proceeded to sob once more. Eric's did the same with his fangs and his hand went to my cheek.  _"Min ros."_ he whispered as he caressed my bloodied face.

 _My rose,_ that's something I haven't been called in a very very long time.

I clenched my jaw and sunk my face into his hands. _"Sluta att gråta din hjärta ut."_ he said to me, begging me to stop my crying. He moment leaned in, it was like a switch was flipped and my tears stopped falling. He kissed my lips and I hungrily kissed him back, placing my hands on either side of his face as I did. I could taste my blood on him and it oddly tasted good. His lips were as hungry as mine, and his lips from mine, traveled to my cheek, then my jaw, then my collar bone, which were all covered in blood.

 _"Åh, vad jag har längtat efter dina kyssar."_ he moaned gratefully in between his kisses. Me to Eric, I've missed kissing you too.

Pam laughed, "Should I leave, or can I be of any help?" she wickedly suggested. _"Lämna oss."_ Eric commanded, and with that the other vampire left.

 

I moaned as Eric peppered me with kisses, but soon after, he moved away and the switch was turned on again and I started crying like before, _"Förlåt mig! Förlåt mig, Godric!"_

The blonde didn't seem to mind my exclamations as he simply continued to kiss my dried blood away. _"Jag vill inte såra så här, Eric."_ I said, my tone sincere and pained, making the vampire push himself off of me in order to examine my expression. He smiled a soft and genuine one at me and nodded. _"Jag kommer att ta hand om dig, min ros."_

 

He was about to proceed kissing me but I then roughly pushed him off will all the vampire strength I still had in me, causing him to propel backwards to the hard brick wall. I was still strong enough to push him and cause the brick wall to crack, which was hard to believe considering I haven't fed in days and at the rate I've been crying, I lot so, so much blood. I rushed away from the vampire and got a hold of the wooden stake he threw away from me.

 _"Jag tar hand om mig själv... mig själv."_ I said, grasping the wood with both of my hands and pushing it to my chest. **"NO!"** Eric's loud voice boomed across the room, maybe even across the state. He was too fast and too strong, he grabbed hold of the stake, then broke it into a million tiny pieces.

 _"Låt mig gå med min herre i sann död!"_ I cried as I got down on my knees in front of him, basically begging for death. Just then I smelled a human walk into the perimeter. "Eric... what-what's going on?" the frail and scared voice asked. He kept his eyes on me, but talked to the girl, "Ginger, go back where you came from, I am in the middle of something here." he said, kneeling down in front of me.

 

The woman went off, and Eric cocked his head to the side and knit his brows as he portrayed a hurt expression. "Why would you want to bring such horror upon me like that?" he asked, clenching his jaw. I shivered at his words then continued to cry. "You are all that's left of Godric on this earth..."  he said trailing off, a single tear rushing down his face. "And you wanted to deprive the world of that?" he paused and allowed another tear roll down his face, "You wanted to leave me?" his lips trembled as he said those words.

"Am I so _worthless_ to you that you would do such a crime _so willingly?"_ he asked with a broken tone. I wailed and them threw myself on him, "NO! NO, ERIC!" I shouted as I wrapped my thin arms around him, he hugged me back and whispered, "I failed to keep our maker safe, Rosa."

He broke away from me then rested his forehead on mine, "I **_refuse_** to fail to keep you safe."

 

I started bursting into tears again and Eric pulled into his arms, shushing me and stroking my hair as he did. _"Vänligen sluta gråta, Rosa. Det bryter mig."_ I choked on my tears, then kissed the vampire's neck, repeatedly. When the strong viking can no longer keep up his cold and tough facade up, it broke me because I knew that he was broken.

 _"Jag är så ledsen, min viking."_ I whispered.

He didn't reply to my apology, instead, he simply continued to stroke my hair and my back.

"I don't mean to be selfish... I'm just in so much pain. Pain I never thought I could feel ever again." I murmured, wrapping my arms around him tightly as he snuggled his head closely to mine. "I never thought I'd have to mourn him." I admitted, making Eric immediately reply. "Neither did I."

After a minute or so of silence, I spoke up. "How did it happen?"

He hesitated to answer, but the moment I tried to pull away, he stopped me then sighed, "It was on the roof top, nearing dawn. I begged him to go inside... but he wouldn't have it. I told him I wouldn't let him burn alone but he commanded me to leave." he said, stopping to let me digest the situation. I felt a something cold and wet drop onto my shoulder and I pulled Eric closer to me, entwining my fingers into his hair. _"Vänligen sluta gråta... det bryter mig."_ I said using his own words against him, not wanting to see the vampire cry.

"At least it was on his own will, and the sun was the one that... _ended_ him and not some greedy and power hungry vampire." Talking about my maker's end was like having to eat human food; it was wrong and unbearably disgusting.

"Were you alone?" I asked after another second of silence.

"No, a human was there." he said with some sort of shame in his voice, pausing for a second to let the feeling pass. "She helped me find him... since I was incapable of finding him on my own." he brokenly admitted. I then quickly kissed his neck, "There is no shame in seeking help, Eric. A truly great being knows when to give up his ego for the greater good." I said against his skin.

 

"What's the human's name?" I asked soon after.

He took a second to reply. _"Sookie Stackhouse."_ he replied softly.

I did not know this human, or quite frankly, cared that this particular human existed, but since _she,_ I'm guessing Sookie is a female name, helped find my maker and was there when I was not, I am in her debt. "Take me to this Sookie." I said, finally breaking away from the vampire, seeing that his face too was stained with blood.

He looked at me with soft eyes, "I simply want to thank her, Eric."

He did not argue, instead, as I stood up, he stood up as well, wiping the tears off of his face, only smearing the blood instead of getting rid of it. "We should clean up first." he said, "I don't want anyone to see me like this, and you shouldn't either."

I chuckled, "I walked from Dallas to Louisiana like this, I don't care, but if you do, you can go clean up. I'll wait for you here."

I was about to walk to a chair, but I was then gripped by the arm. **_"NO!"_** he protested. "You are coming with me to the bathroom. I refuse to let you out of my sight for even a second after what you pulled."

I knew there was no way I was going to change his mind, so I didn't argue and went with him instead.

We were in the men's bathroom, and Eric was washing his face with tap water. "I'm sorry I didn't get here any faster, I could've helped, I-I-" I started but couldn't finish. Eric was suddenly in front of me and shushed me again before I resumed to cry. "Stop apologizing... you did what you could. I'm sure Godric would have been pleased with that alone."

I broke into a soft smile and clenched my jaw.

 

We then walked out of the bathroom and out of Fangtasia. Once we were outside, I felt the nearing sunlight creep on the horizon. I turned to Eric who had a face, which meant  _the-sun-is-coming-up-we-should-just-do-this-another-time._ I looked at him and raised a brow, which meant **_no_**.

"Fine, I'll carry you so we get there faster." he said, not waiting for my say anymore, simply carrying me bridal style and running off to a house that looked clean and cute. He put me down and knocked on the door, stepping in front of me as he did. He was probably covering me so that the human wouldn't be scared by me bloody face.

"Eric." a voice of a male said. Wait, so Sookie's a guy name.

I peeked from behind the broad vampire and saw that it was indeed a male, but was no human; he was a vampire like us. "Bill Compton." I whispered, but it was loud enough for both of them to hear.

The dark haired man turned to me, knit his brows and cocked his head back in shock. "Rosa Chezkov." he said, nodding his head to me in respect. "To what do I owe this oddly surprising visit?" he asked softly smiling at me, but his face dropping when he turned back to Eric.

I pushed Eric away and spoke to Bill myself, "I'm here to thank a Sookie Stackhouse for helping..." I paused a bit the moment my nose caught sent of a sweet scent of a pulsing human body, "... to find my maker, _Godric."_

"Godric is your-" a voice started, but stopped when the blonde owner of it saw my bloodied face. She stood behind the vampire that turned to her with protective eyes, obviously suggesting that she was his. I felt her pulse quicken drastically and I sighed at that. I was unbelievably hungry, but I _had_ to overpower my impulses. Also, I didn't like the fact the girl was afraid of me as I try very hard not to scare anyone who didn't need to be scared of me, "Yes, Godric is my maker." I started my explanation

"I'm sorry about my blood stained appearance... I guess there was a part of me that wanted you to feel sorry for me and my condition, but I was wrong to think that. I should've known you would've gotten scared at the sight of me like this..." I trailed off.

I looked away from the attractive creature and turned to the blonde vampire, seeking for some sort of reassurance. I turned back to Sookie and smiled softly. "I know my maker's... _met the true death_..." saying that was like being stabbed in the chest, "but the fact you were there in his last moments and that you were helping to find him when I, _his own progeny_ , _his own blood,_ was not, leaves me in a position that acquires me to thank you." I said holding back tears.

The blonde frowned then bravely stepped directly in front of me, pulling me into a warm hug. The moment she did that, I melted into her arms, "It's alright." she whispered as I started wailing softly, not wanting to soil her clothes. After a few seconds of breathing in her sweet scent, I pushed myself off of her and rushed down to the porch. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to cry once again like this."

 

She gave me an apologetic look and softly spoke up, "It's alright... it's good to know at least one more vampire has humanity."

I smiled at her and replied, "Well, thank you, Sookie Stackhouse. I also want say that I am in your debt." With those words, I felt Eric turn to me in disbelief, nod in disagreement, and raise his brows questioningly. I didn't acknowledge his reaction, instead I stressed them out even more. "If you should ever need my help for absolutely anything I can help you with, besides murder or some other treacherous act I do not tolerate with no exception," I clarified, smiling soon after, "I would _happily_ and _willingly_ help you." I ended.

Her lips twitched into a smile and she nodded, knowingly, "Thank you, I guess... but... I don't even know who you are."

I chuckled then curtsied, "Rosa Chezkov." I said simply.

She repeated my name, nodding as she did, then turned to Eric, a puzzled look growing on her face.

"If your maker is Godric," she said to Eric, "and _your_ maker is Godric." she turned to me. She took a second and looked down at her feet in contemplation then turned back to me.  "Then would that mean you and Eric are... related? I mean, I've never met two vampires with the same maker before, I don't know what it means."

I laughed, "Well... in a way yes, our blood is bound by the same maker... _but no,_ we aren't actually related. If we were, Godric would've never allow us to be together."

 ** _"Together?"_** she asked, raising her brows. Eric smirked at this, but I quickly added, "Yes, but not anymore, not for a long time."

She chuckled, then turned to the vampire whose smirk dropped a little. "Well, thank you for thanking me, Rosa. I'll keep what you said in mind." Sookie said, turning back to me with a smile. "We must really get going, I can feel the sun creeping it's way to the sky and Rosa really needs to rest." Eric said, suddenly standing next to me and easily carrying me bridal style.

"Sookie, Bill." he said nodding at them and whooshing away and bringing both of us to the basement of his home. He put me down and opened his big coffin, "You can sleep in my coffin tonight, I'll find my own-" but I cut him off, "Eric, can I sleep with you?" I asked.

He looked at me, dumbfounded, but then smiled gratefully, "You don't have to ask me twice. But you have to feed first before-" "Eric, I just want to rest in your arms tonight, _please."_ I said, grabbing his hand. _"Snälla du."_ I repeated my last word in Swedish. He clenched his jaw then nodded and went in the large coffin, I followed right after.  
I wasn't small- sure, compared to him I was-- I was tall for a woman but the fact that the two of us fit in the coffin surprised me because it meant that it was actually really, _really_ big.

 

 _"Gå att sova, min ros."_ he whispered as our cold skin connected.

I nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck and kissed it, _"Hmm, god natt, min viking."_ I whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, THIS IS THE SWEDISH TRANSLATIONS THAT I AM NOT EVEN SURE IS CORRECT AND I AM SORRY FOR THAT  
> "Är det verkligt?" = Is it real?  
> "Vad?" = What?  
> "FÖRLÅT MIG, FAR!" = FORGIVE ME, FATHER!  
> "SVINERI!" = FILTH!  
> "Vilken hjälp var du, va? Du inte var där." = What help were you, huh? You were not there.  
> "Tror du att det skulle vara ett sätt att hedra honom? Genom att döda hans avkomma?" = Do you think that would be the way to honor him? By killing his progeny?  
> "Nej... nej. Jag är ledsen." = No... no. I'm sorry.  
> "Min ros." = My rose.  
> "Sluta att gråta din hjärta ut." = Stop crying your heart out.  
> "Åh, vad jag har längtat efter dina kyssar." = Oh, how I've longed for your kisses.  
> "Lämna oss." = Leave us.  
> "Förlåt mig! Förlåt mig, Godric!" = Forgive me! Forgive me, Godric!"  
> "Jag vill inte såra så här, Eric." = I do not want to hurt like this, Eric.  
> "Jag kommer att ta hand om dig, min ros." = I will take care of you, my rose.  
> "Jag tar hand om mig själv... mig själv." = I will take care of myself... myself.  
> "Låt mig gå med min herre i sann död!" = Let me join my master in the true death.  
> "Vänligen sluta gråta, Rosa. Det bryter mig." = Please stop crying, Rosa. It breaks me.  
> "Jag är så ledsen, min viking." = I'm so sorry, my viking.  
> "Vänligen sluta gråta... det bryter mig." = Please stop crying.. it breaks me.  
> "Snälla du." = Please.  
> "Gå att sova, min ros." = Go to sleep, my rose.  
> "Hmm, god natt, min viking." = Hmm, good night, my viking.  
> ~~~  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, MY DARLING!  
> Sorry for any typos.  
> xxx


	2. Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT UP AHEAD  
> A PROBABLY BADLY WRITTEN ONE TOO  
> HA, ONE TOO  
> 123  
> ABC  
> DO RE MI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THIS.  
> I made it easier for everyone to read the damn foreign words which are Swedish and Dutch by adding them in the actual text so you wont have to go back and forth.  
> Thanks so much for reading!!!!  
> Sorry for the typos.  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> xxx

I woke up in the casket with Eric's arm secured around me and my head still nuzzled in the crook of his neck. I turned to face to blonde and saw that he was already looking at me. His strong arm, which was wrapped around me, moved slighty so I could adjust myself and turn to him; his eyes lit up in adoration the moment I did so.

_"Jag ser att du är vaken."_ The vampire said _'I see you're awake'_  and chuckled. "Good evening." I said pushing myself off of him and exiting the coffin. I stretched and looked around the nearly empty basement that had two coffins, the other one we did not sleep in, was in a shade of pink.

I cocked my head at the sight of it, not remembering seeing it the night before. I knew whose it was though; only one vampire would be _that_ into pink and it would be Eric's progeny, Pam.

I was still so weak, crying was not something a vampire should do often nor as much as I did like last night. I turned to the vampire who emerged from his casket. "I'm hungry." I said simply. He was about to say something, but I cut him off. "I need _all_ the types of _Tru Blood_ , and _Tru Blood_ alone, _viking."_ I said in a dismissive tone.

He rolled his eyes, "Why do you force yourself on that bottled shit?" I rolled my eyes at him and walked out of the basement, not replying to his dumb question.

 

I then rushed around the house, checking every room and every corner. It was a good house, not too shabby but needed a _livelier_ touch.

After scanning the whole house, I ended up needing to take a seat as my current condition of frailty caught up with me. Eric, who was now standing next to me, was concerned, due to my actions. "You need to feed, fast." Eric said making me roll my eyes at him again. "I know, I already told you to get me bottles of all the types of  _Tru Blood._ Why haven't you followed me yet?"

He rolled his eyes as well, "I can glamour a hu-"

_"Tru blood,_ every type of them. Do it _now."_ I said in a soft but stern tone as I then rested my feet up on the sofa I sat on. He rolled his eyes once more but argued no further, then in a flash, he was gone.

A literal minute later, he came back with what I requested and I raised a brow. "An _entire_ 60 seconds? You're getting slow." I said as he put the bottles on the coffee table, "Get me two glasses." I said and in a blink of an eye, he was holding two wine glasses, all before the skirt that flew up due to the wind could even come back down.

He smirked, "How's that for fast?"

I chuckled, "You could do better."

He laughed softly, then opened all the bottles for me and I proceeded to mix all of them into the two glasses. I stayed seated in the same manner as I poured the synthetic blood, but when Eric sat down next to me, he lifted my legs up and placed them on his lap, then moved his face close to mine.

He, as I knew he would, started to lick the blood that was still on my face and I pushed him away.

_"Slampa."_ I playfully whispered, pulling my legs away from him, as I finished mixing up all the blood.

_"What_ did you call me?" he tested, raising a single brow as he did. I handed him the other wine glass then I clicked the one he now held with the one I did, together. I downed my entire glass then stuck out my tongue after.

 

"This is **horrible**." I said grabbing the glass Eric held then downing the blood in it as well.

 

After, filling my belly with the synthetic blood, I turned to Eric who now had both eyebrows raised in a questioning manner, still taken aback by the name I called him. I chuckled at him,  _"Slut._ I called you a _slut_ in Swedish, Eric." I said standing up, removing the sheer white dress I wore, throwing it to his face after, which he then threw to a corner of the room. "Or did you forget how to speak your mother tongue?"

I walked away from him, swaying my hips a little bit more than usual as I did. I heard him mutter something under his breath as if he didn't actually want to say it, _"Vill du säga det till mitt ansikte?"_

_'Do you want to say that to my face,'_ he asks. I would love to say that to his face.

I laughed soflty, then stopped walking. In a flash, I was straddling his lap and running my hands through his hair. _"Du är en jävla slampa."_ I whispered _'you are a fucking slut',_ pronuncing every syllable intently _._  I'm sure that'll boost his ego.

He growled and secured his hand on my hips, as I brushed my body against his and continued to run my hands through his hair. "...the _sluttiest_ kind." I added with a giggle as he gave me a look that would make anyone flich in fear, anyone _but me._ I pushed myself off of him, leaving him annoyed and flustered, and then resumed walking away.

 

I felt him watch my every move and I then discarded the remaining articles of clothing on my body. I heard him sigh as I did so. I chuckled as I found my way into Eric's bathroom. I went into his shower and turned the shower's knob, allowing warm water to rush down my body.

The blood that stained me, washed right away and I moaned at the tranquil feeling of water rushing down my skin. After a vivid moment of warmth, I felt toned arms pull me against a naked body. I hummed as I very much knew the familiar feeling of these skins connecting.  _"Jag kommer att göra dig mitt jävla slampa."_  Eric exhaled against my nape, almost making me shiver. _'I'll make you my fucking slut'_ , how romantic.

The water hadn't drenched him completely, his chest against my back felt sticky and cool. As he guided his face to the side of mine, his hair gradually collected more and more of the drizzling liquid, eventually he was just as soaked as I was.

His hands trailed from my waist down, to my thighs, then up to my breasts where he found a moment to squeeze the flesh, in turn making me release a soft sound of gratitude. The evaporating warm water, mixed with our unneccessary panting, started to fog up the glass around us, making ths air inside thick and the atmosphere hot.

After a few more moments of enjoying the feeling of rough hands on my soft body, I turned around and laughed, pushing the tall creature against the wall behind him. I massaged the muscle on his shoulders and then pressed my body against the vampire's once more.  _"Nej, nej, Eric. Jag kommer att göra dig **mitt** jävla slampa."_ I disagreed and repeated his own words, stressing out the ' _my'_  as I did.

 

Then I pressed my lips against his, savoring the familiar feeling of him and pulling of the nape of his neck while he pull me close as well, his hands attempting to touch every inch of me he could.

"I _fucking_ missed _fucking_ you." he whispered as a droplet of water fell from the tip of his nose down to his lower lip, his tongue licking it away. His statement made me chuckle dryly, he's always had _such_ a way with words.

"Don't you have every creature spreading their legs open for you?"

He took no amusement nor appreciation in my retort. He showed me just that as he pulled me up by my thighs, and pushed his hips into me, making me gasp due to the quick movement.

 

The blonde vampire growled animalisticly, and then, as more water rushed down both our bodies, pooling in between us, he spoke up, "Believe it or not, I don't _fuck_ everything with legs and a hole."

I laughed and I pushed my fangs out, the other vampire did the same. This action caused frenzy of butterflies inside me as I knew was was next. He flipped us over, my back now against the tiled wall, and took control, moving his hips in a fast and deep pace. As the water dripped over our cool skin, I felt myself grow hot all over.

I sank my fangs into the vampire's trapezius and Eric hissed at that.

He moved faster as I bit him, his hands pulled on the roots of my hair while I tasted his drunkening blood, aged to perfection, metallic, nicely refined and _high in protein._

One defining thrust sent a wave of pleasure through me, making me throw my head back, allowing Eric's fangs to find their way to my neck. _"Heel mooi."_ he groaned out _'so beautiful'_ in my mother tongue, awakening a deeper lust inside of me as his teeth punctured my skin.

He then started to feed on me, his lips wet, soft and oddly warm against my skin. He started moving in sharper movements, in turn making me see stars and making me feel like pudy.

I ran my nails down his back, knowing it was hard enough to leave marks on him. Eric moaned as he continued sucking on my skin, and as he also probably felt the sting of my action. He didn't mind though, he has always been one kinky masochist, also because he knew the marks I would leave would soon heal afterwards. 

 

_"Ik heb je zo gemist."_ he said _'I've missed you so much'_ in my _Dutch_ mother tongue once again. His words, in turn, made me squeal like a little girl. I pulled on his hair, making him finally stop sucking on my neck. _"Blijf praten..."_ I mustered out ' _keep talking'_ as he moved even faster, making me moan out his name in pleasure.

_"Ik hou van de manier waarop je het geluid."_ I said making him laugh deeply.

_"I like the way you sound."_ He repeated my Dutch words in English with a chuckle and raised brows, a smirk finding its way to his lips. "Me too, especially when you're screaming out my name."

 

_Eric, Eric, Eric,_ was all I could say.

We both reached our climax, releasing our heat, feeling a crash of symphonic pleasure wave down. _"Rosa."_ he said last after his thrusts slowed and eventually stopped.

 

"Better than _fucking_ something with legs and a hole?" I teased as he kept me in place and kissed my neck. I felt his body vibrate against my own as he slightly moved away to meet his eyes with mine.

"You are better than anything on this earth." he said making me giggle like a girl. _"Fuck_ you, Eric." I whispered bashfully as I tried to get myself off of him. He instead smirked and gripped my thighs again. "You just did. Eager to do so again so soon?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed the vampire away, getting off of him as I did. I then turned around and got a bottle of his bath soap and started washing myself.

"This smells like a pubescent boy trying to smell like a man." I said as I rubbed the fluid on my body, nonetheless. Eric chuckled from behind me as he brushed his nose on the crook of my neck. "It's better than smelling like a _fucking_ flower on steriods." he said, referring to the scent of my bath wash, making me laugh as I elbowed him.

"No it's not." I replied as I turned around.

"I'm afraid to know what your shampoo smells like." I added. I then started to wash Eric's skin and then closed the tap, ceasing the water from running. He traced my movement with his eyes then started to pull me close to him once more.

"Eric." I said in a scolding tone.

"I can't help it. You're delicious." he said kissing me on the lips. He started to position my thighs on his waist again, but I pulled away and grabbed the shampoo, smelling that it was worse than the body wash, just as I expected. Eric noticed my face and simply laughed at me.

I then used the shampoo on him, stepping to the tip of my toes just to get more height. He smirked at my actions then kissed my nose. "Stop kissing me, I'm trying to be serious here." I scolded as he took the bottle of shampoo I had placed back with the bath wash and he started to wash my hair as well.

 

After a minute of massaging and chuckling at each other, we washed everything away and then headed off to the bedroom.

"I wonder how many things you _fucked_ in here." I raised my brows and wiped myself off with the towel I found, lazily placed in the room. Eric laughed at that but said nothing, instead he dried himself off with a towel of his own. 

"I have nothing to wear." I said, as I walked to Eric's closet and opened to see they mostly all jeans and leather jackets and tank tops. As I went through the clothes, Eric pulled out items he was to wear, which was exactly jeans, a leather jacket, and a tank top.

I found a long dress shirt, which would actually be a dress for me and thought to go out and buy a new outfit instead of washing the dress I had. "Eric, do you mind going shopping with me?" I asked as I buttoned up the dress shirt he had that ended just above my knees.

He raised his brows as he examined me, a smirk slightly appearing on my lips due to the sight of his clothes on me, but quickly then dropping as he remembered my _question._ "You ask me as if I actually had a choice." he said, making me smirk then laugh.  


* * *

We were now in Fangtasia, prior to that, I decided upon buying a pair of white sneakers, black underwear, and a belt because I liked the idea wearing Eric's clothes more than buying something else, and he seemed to like it too.

The bar was once again filled with humans and vampires alike, and once again, everyone was looking at me. It was not because I was covered in blood like last time. No, no, but because I was beautiful--- to say in manners in a _non-arrogant_ way though.

I knew how people saw me, and I've learned put my _killer_ good looks to good use.

I have always had this command over a room. It was innate in my vampire nature.

 

I did not have any business here in Fangtasia, as much as Eric would like to think otherwise though, nor will I ever. But due to the fact Eric doesn't want me out of his sight, he's as possessive as ever, I have to stay here and find some way to amuse myself. I decided to chat up with Pam, but knowing her, she was trying to get us to _fuck,_ so I ended up conversing with her only for a minute or two and went off.

I decided the next best thing to do was to dance to the slow tempo of the music the bar had playing, so I went to the dance floor and moved my hips to the beat. Eric's always had mixed feelings about me dancing. I knew from the minute I walked to the dance floor, his eyes were glued on me and my swaying hips. He found much more than amusement to my dancing, which was why he didn't like me dancing in public. It should be something _for his eyes only,_ he says. That never stopped me from dancing whenever I wanted though, or from doing anything else.

As I danced to the music, I heard the whispers of the crowd who were talking about me as if they had nothing better to do, which, sadly, might be the truth.

_"Who wears an oversized dress shirt and sneakers to a vampire bar?"_

_"Apparently she does and what the fuck, how does she look so not out of place and good?"_

_"Look at her swinging her hips around."_

_"The hell is she doing trying to seduce Eric like that?"_

_"I'd tap that hard."_

_"Man, look at the tits on that thing."_

_"That ass."_

Disgusting was all I could conclude. Everyone was absolutely vile.

Eventually, I got fed up with the comments so I stopped dancing and sat on a bar stool, asking for a Tru Blood as I did so. I turned to Eric, who had been looking at me the entire time, as expected, and gave him a pleading look. He knew what I meant when I looked at him like that. I didn't want to stay here anymore, and he was well aware of my feelings; we were blood-bonded after all.

Though I didn't really need his permission, I didn't want him to throw a tantrum because I suddenly left his damn bar.

He kept his face expressionless and I narrowed my eyes. After a breif staring contest, I got annoyed then flashed my fangs out and hissed at him. He knew why I did so, so he pushed out his fangs as well and was suddenly in front of me. _"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING MY SIGHT!"_ he said harshly, his voice booming out.

The whispering of the crowd stopped and all their eyes were fixed on us.

"Then just _fucking_ come with me!" I said standing from where I sat. Of course I couldn't intimidate him like that because he was a six foot giant and I was still shorter than him, but I knew _he still knew his place with me_ which is why when I retracted my fangs, he did so as well.

He rolled his eyes as I pulled him by the hand to the exit.

He had no choice and he knew that well.

_"Je bent irritant."_ He said, _'you're annoying'_ in Dutch as he and I walked out of Fangtasia. _"Du är irriterande."_ I repeated his words in Swedish.

 

I decided to go to this restaurant that smelled like everything all at once. "You wanted to go to _this_ place? A _damn shifter_ owns this diner." Eric said as I looked around the place called _'Merlotte's'._

I decided not to reply, and simply walk into the restaurant, and just like always, all eyes were on me.

I saw a man wearing a flannel who had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. A shifter, that's what he smelled like, so I assumed he must be who Eric was talking about. "Merlotte, I assume. You own the place." I stated more than questioned.

He lightly knit his brows and barely spoke up  _yes._ "Well, it's a nice place you have here. I'll have a Tru Blood please." I said, walking off then taking a seat in a booth by the window. In a whoosh, Eric was sitting in front of me. "This place is pathetic."

I rolled my eyes, "Then wait for me outside." He raised his brows, "Yeah, that's what I thought." I spoke out before he could even say anything.

The man who I had talked to about my order of Tru Blood had walked up to us now. In a single glance, I knew what he was going to say. "I'm Rosa Chezkov, you're _Sam_ Merlotte." I spoke out. I had over heard a dyed red head, _Arlene,_  complaining to him, naming him Sam in the process, about our presence in the diner... mostly about Eric's.

"Indeed we've just met and yet we already have two particular things in common." I added turning to Eric who was oh-so nonchalant about what was happening. "We both are _supernatural_ and we both hate Eric Northman." I said turning back to the man who owned the place.

He looked at me in a questioning way and I quickly elaborated. "Well, for the most part I hate him, but for what it's worth, I do also feel something more tragic than hate towards him: _love."_ I said as I examined the features of the man.

"Nevertheless, I understand how extremely cruel and downright hateful the idiot can, be so in future, I'll remember _to forget_ to bring him here." I said, getting the Tru Blood from the man, standing up from where I sat and smiling.

"It's been nice making your acquaintance, Sam. I do hope you'll let me stay here next time." I said turning to Eric who pulled out a five dollar bill and gave it to the stunned man. I then strunted off with Eric following me after. Before stepping out of the place, I turned back to the man who was still out of words, and winked, making Eric turn to him as well and shot a face of death.

 

"Did you really just wink at the damn fool?" Eric asked as I laughed at his blinding jealousy.

"I did. He was so submissive and intimidated, I enjoyed his reaction too much." I said with a smile, as I caught a familiar, sweet smelling scent come our way. "Well hey there, Rosa." the voice of Sookie spoke up as she walked towards us in her tiny uniform.

"Sookie Stackhouse." I said with a soft smile. She and I looked at each other for a breif moment, until the other vampire cut in. "What? No,  _'_ _hey there Eric'_?" Eric teased, making the blonde woman roll her eyes in annoyance.

Sookie Stackhouse... _Sookie Stackhouse._

I looked at the girl. The same girl from last night, the girl that was there _for my maker_ when _I_ was not. I felt hollowed at the sight of her, her sweet scent arousing nothing but guilt inside of me. "What are you two doing here?" she asked, her tone a bit protective.

It was a sin that I had already been merry-making though my maker had just recently met the true death. How could I have forgotten this tragedy so soon? All these years of living, I've never forgotten, and yet here I am, not realizing I was not even mourning my _father's death._

_"Oh,_ nothing, we were just leaving." I said smiling as genuinely as I could at the woman though on the inside, I was burning with guilt. She knit her brows slightly, but smiled back at me nonetheless. "Let's go, Eric." I said making the vamp follow after me as I walked away.

  


Once we were far enough, I turned to Eric who looked at me, concern evident in his usually cold staring eyes.

"I'm fine... it's just her scent is," I clenched my jaw. "Overwhelming." Eric knew better than to believe my words as he easily felt the same pit I had been feeling in my chest, but all the same, he knew better than to bring it up.

"So, what exactly is she?" I asked, though I was quite sure I already knew _what_ she was. Eric turned to me then looked over his shoulders, probably thinking it was better to simply change the subject and not comment on my change of emotion. "I don't know yet, but I _intend_ to find out." he said, making me stop walking and raise my brows. "You will not harm her, Eric."

He chuckled dryly, "What? You just met her and now you care _so_ deeply? Or do you simply want her _all_ for _youself?"_

"She helped my maker Eric, _our_ maker." I clenched my jaw. "I am in her debt."

He scoffed, "Well you wouldn't be if you hadn't told her you were."

I slapped him, his head snapping to the opposite side of the cheek I hit. _"Du är avskyvärd."_ I scoffed, _'you are disgusting'_ was too nice of me to tell him, to be honest.

His face was fuming with anger. He roughly pushed me against a trunk of a tree, causing the branches to violently quake back at the impulse. His face was close to mine and both our fangs were out. He pinned my hands over my head and pushed his body close to mine "I will _fuck_ your brains out, if you keep this up."

Leave it to Eric to think only about _sex_ in matters like this. I pushed him off, causing him to violently hit his back against the trunk of a different tree, creating a loud cracking sound in the process, and I grunted out, "Remember your place, _viking!"_

He chuckled cynically, "Remember yours." he then scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder. "I'm still older than you, _min ros."_

I chuckled then pushed myself off of him, jumping off and landing on my feet. _"Ten years_ hardly makes you my senior."

He chuckled and pulled me close to him by my hips, his right hand on my hip and his left one tangled in my hair. He pulled my hair back, making me look up at him, exposing my neck and collar bones to his sight. "Yet it does all the same." he said his fangs still out, same as mine.

He leaned in and place a supple kiss on my lips. I loved receiving these kinds of kisses from him. I kissed him back, my hands cupping either side of his face, our lips melting against each other's.

  


As we kissed and savored each other's company, I heard footsteps from afar and smelled a man with a scent of grease and cigarette smoke. These footsepts stopped and was replaced by the sound of a dumpster opening and the sound of a bag being thrown inside it. The footsteps started once again, soon enough there was a voice. "Well _shit._ Is that _Eric Northman_ making out with a woman under the stars like some _fuckin'_ romantic scene in a movie?" I heard the sound of a lighter lighting, "Lafayette, you've _fuckin'_ seen it all, haven't you." he said, obviously reffering to himself as he lit a cigarette.

I pulled away from Eric, and we then turned to  _Lafayette._  It didn't take much for him to feel nervous.  _"Bitch,_ we've got to go." he said, talking another swig from his cigarette, then walking off back to wherever he needed to be.

I turned back to Eric, retracting my fangs in the process. Yes, we did kiss with our fangs out. "Besides, Eric." I said, walking off again, making the blonde follow me once more.

"It's quite obvious what Sookie is." I said, making Eric rush in front of me in intrigue. He raised his brows then waited for me to continue. I chuckled, "You would've known too if you had just come along and travelled the world with me." Eric clencned his jaw, "Enough of that, Rosa. What is she?"  


"A human." I said with an unamused smirk, making Eric's eyes narrow in annoyance. "Rosa, I will bite you." he said with a huff of frustration, in a tone, sort of like a distressed child, making me laugh.

"She _is_ a human, Eric." I repeated. "A human with faerie ancestry." I added.

He raised his brows, " _A faerie?_ Are you certain?"

"Are you _1349_  years old?" I asked quizically, knowing the answer would be _yes._

  


He smirked then knit his brows, "I guess that _does_ explain her ability to hear people's thoughts."

I laughed at the vampire, "And that is why you are _beneath_ me."


	3. Bitter, Sour, Salty, & Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay it, it has occurred to me that my time and history plotting is probably inaccurate soooooooooooo i'm gonna try and fix that, however, i don't know how much I can fix though  
> if you have a problem with it, please frikin help me frikin fix it.  
> ALSO, yes the plot of true blood is pretty mangled for the sake of my story, but i'm guessing you already knew that.  
> Anyway, sorry for any typos and thank you so much for reading!  
> xxx

~~_**(man i do not know why it says that. still cute tho)** _ ~~

"That's the last of it." Eric, who rolled his eyes at me, said as I smiled gratefully at his labor. _"Excessive,_ as always." he added as he travelled deeper into the walk-in-closet, which was now mine, in order to pull me protectively in his arms.

I rolled my eyes as I smirked and pushed him off, "You should be happy, viking. After centuries of us living apart, I decide to live with you and _Godri-"_ I stopped myself before I finished.

The tall man clenched his jaw. It was a treacherous mistake my tongue had made. I had gone the whole night before not speaking his name, but it was as if my mind had been threatened by my blood; it knew its maker had not been honored enough. I felt my expression shift and fall into sadness and yearning, but my well kept, thousand year old façade had yet to crumble. "Rosa." Eric started but I raised my hand, stopping him from saying anything else. "Don't feel sorry for me." I said, sniffling, feeling blood swell in the corner of my eyes. "What's the occasion tonight?" I asked, twirling around so the vampire could not see my face. It was stupid, my attempts to avoid Eric's sight, he and I were bound by blood and no matter where I was, he would feel me in him, and the feelings were only stronger because I was inches away from him.

 _"Du kan inte gömma mig, min ros."_  ' _You can't hide from me?'_ I chuckled at his words spoken in his other tongue, "Who ever said I was hiding,  _zoete bloed?_ " I denied, making him chuckle in the same manner I did. " _Sweet blood?_ You haven't called me any Dutch pet names for roughly 3 centuries, the two of which you hadn't was because you've spent them without me."

_He was counting._

I turned around to meet his sharp, blue eyes, clenching my jaw. I could tell he was longing too, he wanted to break down for me because of our maker but we were both too stuck up, prideful, and stubborn to show an real physical sign of that to its full extent in front of each other.

"And is it a crime to call you that once again?" I murmered trying to avoid everything. He was seeing through me. After all, he and I were one and the same, it wasn't hard for him to know how I felt.

 

 _"Je moet sterk zijn."_ he spoke out, making my blood rise and my teeth grind in instinct. "STOP SPEAKING IN MY TONGUE AS IF IT MAKES A DIFFERENCE!" I hissed. What kind of idiot says _"You have to be strong,"_ to someone like me? I scoffed at his petty remark then pulled him by the collar. I pushed him down on the sofa chair at the end of the _room--or_ _closet,_ then placed my hands on my hips _._  He had a look of caution on his face, not because of what I was to do to him, but more of what I was possibly to do to myself. He has officially deemed me emotionally unstable and extremely suicidal. Though he may have not spoken those exact words aloud, he and I knew damn well that that was how he percieved me in these moments.

"I know you mean well, viking," I trailed off and walked towards him, "But, your wellness will end in my dismay... so please," I said brushing the sides of his face and giving him a soft kiss on the nose. "Let me be preoccupied in my excessive ways." I then dropped to the floor whatever articles of clothing I had on then turned around, running my fingers over the different clothing I had, feeling their different textures.

"Do you want to dress me up?" I asked.

In a flash he was behind me; my hair flew forward because of his speed and his hands automatically explored my bare stomach.

"I think I'd rather eat you up, _unwrapped,_ thank you very much." he bellowed, making me chuckle. I turned around and placed my hands on his shoulders, entangling my fingers in his gold beaten hair. He moved in for more contact, but I pulled his head back by the roots of his locks. "You are in no need of distractions, Eric. Didn't you tell me you had something to do tonight?"

He whined in annoyance, "I do have something to do, and I fully intend on doing _her_ over and over and over again." I laughed in amusement and slight flattery. "As much as I'd like to chain you up in silver and make you scream out my name, I have to be the responsible one in this relationship, as per usual." I said pulling away from him, looking for something to wear for tonight.

"What about this [dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/33/92/06/3392066c2e8f49d6e58de40779e5b98c.jpg)?" I asked pulling the piece of clothing off of the rack. He pursed his lips and pretended to be debating, but he said what he always said when I asked for his opinion. _"Good."_

I rolled my eyes then walked out of the massive closet, carrying the dress out with me as I did. "Be a doll and get me some matching shoes, Eric." 

 

As I walked to the vanity I had put in Eric and I's now shared bedroom, I smiled at the memory of how I had subtly asked for the antique item I had salvaged out of pure sentiment. The vanity was a gift from Godric, my _sweet, sweet_ Godric. My pleased expression dropped into sadness in an instant at that thought. Now to me every memory of my maker made my heart sink in melancholy and I fear that will never change any time soon.

 

 _I asked Godric how I looked as I walked over to him and his viking progeny who both had a hat and a cloak on. The two turned to my direction, their faces lighting up at the sight of me. "A vision, as always, my rose." My maker said, offering me his hand as he did. We had stayed in a balmy hotel in England, where the roads were always damp and most of the parties were only for those of royal and noble blood. It was at a time when their queen was called Anne and when the three of us thrived in each others company, yet it was also the start of my growing need for independence and want to travel the world_ _._

_"Indeed." Eric agreed, awestruck as he followed in our movements while I walked with my maker's arm linked in mine. I smiled at their words, always so sweet for me. I had taken precaution not to draw too much attention to myself, knowing we were only to stay in this land until we got what we needed, so I settled upon wearing a plain, yet detailed dress and made my face look dewy and lively._

_"It is only rightfully so beloveds, you've no idea how hard it was to apply make-up without one of those fancy vanities the other ladies have. Katerina has one; she's who I had the pleasure to experience the comfort of a vanity with." Katerina was an old vampire, who at the time was already a thousand but reached only a thousand and five hundred for reasons I care not remember._

_"Vanity, you say?" Godric questioned._

_"Yes, it is a table with a mirror and drawers. Tis where a woman can peacefully make herself look presentable."_

_The damp road turned dry as we arrived the large estate we three were invited to. The two sharply suited men looked at me, then at each other as we walked to the entance. "If it pleases you, Eric and I shall gift you a vanity."_

_I smiled, "Good, you gathered what I was throwing."_

 

There was something placed in front of me. "Will those suffice, _your majesty?"_ Eric taunted as I broke from my trance. I saw the [shoes](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/4b/e5/ab/4be5abee8b3d1b214ad8d43febd0e273.jpg) in front of me and smiled at my viking's choice. _"Jag har lärt dig väl, vampyr."_ He chuckled at my Swedish words and repeated in agreement, "Indeed you have taught me well." He then rolled his eyes at his words and mine. "I take pride in knowing which pair of pumps would go best with the color of my eyes."

I laughed at him, and put my dress and shoes on. Eric simply watched as I fixed myself, proceeding to move and lay down on the bed, knowing I, yet vampire and all, would take my time in fixing myself up. I glanced at him by the reflection on the mirror and smiled softly and contentedly at the sight of his gaze locked on my every movement. "Are we to meet someone of importance or are we simply going to stay at your poisonous bar?" I asked, turning away from my Eric, as I picked out some bright colors feeling my creativity bubble from within me.

"Well, you are to stay with the Sheriff of area 5, if that counts for something." he said, uninterested, knowing I would just be equally so. I frowned softly however, and I turned to him by the reflection of the mirror once more. Politics was never something I indulged in for it tied you down to something and I had done a lot to keep myself free from all the dramatics concerning it.

"I'm awfully proud of you, my dear Eric." I said, then agreeing with myself that I was to wear bright [eyeshadow](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/4a/dc/fc/4adcfcd4d3eebe90a0db6818bb3ec20f.jpg) and purple [lipstick](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/99/98/f0/9998f0f6763cc1096ca9abd697b6c28a.jpg) in contrast to my dark wardrobe.

Eric smiled softly at my words, and soon enough, a wild Pam walked in the room, diverting all the attention to her, just as she'd like. She smiled softly my way, "Rosa, love the dress."

I smiled at my daughter, "Thank you, my love."

Yes, Pam was not _my_ progeny, but she was _my child._ Eric and I shaped her into the vampire she was today, and it was I, in fact, who taught her most of what she knows on being an effective vampire. Everything else besides that, I'm afraid she's adapted from her maker.

"Eric, what should I do about the bar's basement?" Pam asked making me knit my brows. Eric shrugged, "Well clean it up." he replied, nonchalant. As I grew suspicious, I quickly finished my doing my make-up then turned around to the two blonde vampires in order to have myself filled in. "What about the basement?" No basement would be important enough to have Pam clean, they always got a maid to sort their garbage as it was a waste of time-- I would know, I concluded and taught them that, so whatever was there must be something no less than bad news.

Pam didn't miss a beat, "Eric told me to clean it up and make it presentable for you. I just wanted to make sure he was serious before I wasted my time in cleaning up the place." Pam smirked softly but didn't leave out the thearrics of an annoyed tone.

I told you, _waste of time._

Of course I didn't believe her, and if you were smart, you wouldn't either. I smiled softly, "Well thank you, vampire" I said not directly to either of them, proceeding to fix my hair as I thought of what monstrous thing coulld be lurking down in that basement of theirs. "Should I be fun or classy looking tonight?" I asked as I combed my hair quickly, the tangles now untangled.

"Fun, definitely." Pam said right after whooshing off to _clean the basement._ I decided to do as Pam suggested and fix my hair in a fun manner. "What's wrong with the basement, Eric?" I asked as I immediately finished my [hair](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/a4/97/e0/a497e0d5eeb26a0bc1674b986f0a91ee.jpg) masterpiece, which were braids that traveled upward into two buns.

 

"Nothing. I just made Pam clean it for you, knowing how picky you are, Rosa." he said, once again all nonchalant. "Is that such a crime?" he addes as he appeared right behind me. I looked at him with a stern expression and he gave back an _I-swear-I'm-innocent_ look. I rolled my eyes, "No, but don't think for a moment I don't hear your suggestive tone, Eric." I said, making him chuckle. He leaned down and kissed the crown of my head, then looked at me by the reflection on the mirror. He reached out and opened a jewelry box that was placed on a corner of my vanity and picked out a blue, antique [ring](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/6f/8a/8b/6f8a8b7ff2f6cc9c83b7aa22c80ba2fd.jpg) he had gotten me centuries ago.

 

"The light in my darkness." he whispered as he slipped the ring on my finger. I turned to him, standing up as I did, feeling a jolt of highly defensive energy surge through me because of his words. I clenched my jaw, he needed to stop being sentimental because I knew I couldn't stop myself from crying if he continued with even another word. "Stop. I can't cry... I'm all pretty now." I reasoned out, tone a tad annoyed. He pulled me closer to him by gently cupping my face with his two large hands and breathed out a sigh. _"Mijn roos,"_  he started as he took in the sight of me, _"Je bent altijd zo mooi."_ he said, making me bite my lower lip in flattery of his sweet words. _"My rose, you always look beautiful,"_ were the words said in my mother tongue that made me flutter on the inside.

"Words, viking, you've always been terrible at them." I said with as soft chuckle. He smirked then ghosted a kiss on my lips, knowing it would be the end of them if it got smeared. "Terribly _good,_ you mean." he said as he pulled his face away. I rolled my eyes with a soft smile then pulled away from the creature, walking off to the door as I threw an expectant look his way. "Coming, viking?"

* * *

 

"This is ridiculous." I said as I turned to the vampire who stood behind the throne I was forced to sit on. As you know, Eric doesn't want me out of his sight but he also wanted me to get used to his work, thus this _genious_ plan composed of me flaunting myself like high quality meat to humans at his god-forsaken bar hideously named Fangtasia, who throw themselves right back at me like low quality meat. I rolled my eyes as the vampire spoke, "How is showing you mean business to the underlings, ridiculous?"

I turned to him then clenched my jaw, _"Ik zal je zogenaamde troon in de helft verdelen."_ I said, meaning every Dutch word of  _'I_ _will split your so called throne in half',_ especially if he kept talking like that.

Eric smirked at my statement and placed a hand on my shoulder as both reassurance for me and of my place on his throne.

I had no intention of sticking around much longer, much to his dislike however. The creatures in the bar had been looking at me the way they had been looking at Eric, now seeing me as either someone to fear or someone to offer themselves to and I wanted none of that, I didn't want to have a predetermined image of fear in everyone's eyes all because of association. I nonchalantly pushed off Eric's grip and stood up from my seat; to say I was uninterested about my predicament was an huge understatement. Though we were of the same blood of Godric, Eric and I were so much different. I've never cared for politics, I never gave it a time of day, which was why I never became a sheriff nor a queen. It was also why this act of self promotion was down-right revolting to me.

 

I was  about to walk off the platform, but instead I was pulled back and secured on the lap of the vampire that now had seated himself on his throne. He clicked his tongue three times, then pressed his lips against the back of my neck. I was now feeling like a pet of his, sitting dumbly on his lap.

 _"Bad vampire,_ you're setting a bad example to the vamp-lings." he said in a teasing and scolding tone. His lips trailed to the side of my neck while his hands firmly stuck on my hips in order to secure me on him. I raised a brow then turned my head to the side, the side were his head was creeping by my neck, and tested the vampire. "Are you sure _I_ am who is setting a bad example." I said showing him my teeth, my fangs no where to be seen.

"From the looks of it, baby, you're _på väg att mata."_ I continued the words _'about to feed'_ in Swedish for it was certain baby vamps were listening and I'd hate to even insinuate anything to them in the slightest; we were after all mainstreamers now.

Just as I knew, he had his fangs out and was ready to bite my flesh. "Fangs," I said simply, making him retract and sigh. After seeing the absence of his thousand year old weapons, I pulled his hands off of me then whooshed away, heading to the bar, unintentionally startling the woman working there named Ginger. "Sorry for scaring you, sugar." I said in a genuine tone. "Could I get a mix of all the Tru Blood together?" I said as I sat on a stool directly in front of the woman who gasped but then smiled at me. "Well of course, miss Rosa." she replied, quickly preparing the drink I asked for.

I examined her actions, she was comfortable here, behind the bar. She knew the place of every tool and drink, and had fluid and moderate paced movements as she worked. She was good at multi-tasking and got around to preparing other drinks for other customers on top of preparing mine. I smiled at her as she finally gave me my drink.

"Here you are, miss Rosa. Sorry for the wait, I-" "Nonsense. You were right on point and professional. Eric and Pam take your employment for granted." I said, grabbing my drink from the bar top and smiling at her. "And please, simply call me Rosa." I said, winking before I walked off.

 

I was heading off to the dance floor, for once tonight they played a song that wasn't too terrible trying to sound sexy, as I took a sip on the horrid tasting, synthetic blood. But there was a sound that threw me off, like a loud shriek for help that was muffled due to distance and the noise of the people at the bar. It was still apparent however that it was indeed a cry of pain and a cry for salvation, a cry I couldn't merely brush off as a stupid and insignificant sound. I twirled where I stood and halted at the sight of the obviously suspicious door by the right side of the bar that obviously lead to the bar basement Pam had talked about.

Come to think of it, I hadn't seen the other blonde vamp at all here at Fangtasia tonight. The screaming had stopped after that thought of mine and I quickly suspected Pam was probably down there _handling_ the _situation, cleaning up the mess._

Grunting, I placed my drink on the bar top and strunted to the door but my path was blocked by the _not-so-friendly_ vampire that had evidently kept his eye on me the entire time. I held out my hands and lightly colided with the vampire's chest, making me huff and confirm my suspicions about the damn basement.

"Eric, tell me the door doesn't lead to the basement and you're not keeping me from seeing it because you have a human down there, screaming for help, and being _handled_ by Pamela."

Eric, though I was a few inches taller due to my heeled shoes, towered over me and flashed an innocent smile, "The door doesn't lead to the basement and I'm not keeping you from seeing it because I have a human down there, being handled by our sweet Pamela." he said with a shrug, making me clench my jaw and place my hand on my hips. "Eric, you better be damn sure that statement of yours is not a lie."

He chuckled and kiss my forehead, "My Rosa," he smirked in confidence, "Always the skeptic."

He then wrapped his arm over my shoulders and pulled me away from the sight of the door. "I'm only a skeptic because you're a _fucking_ idiot." I mumbled, snatching my drink as we passed the spot where it lazy awaited me on the bar top. I knew he was lying to me, anyone with proper sense could see the shady actions of the vampire, but though I knew I was right, to expose something like that, a person that had been crying for help in a pack bar, right now was not a clever move at all. It would mean I was to put the viking's ass on the true death line and he knew damn well I would never let that happen.

Devious prick, Godric should've left him stupid for my sake.

 

Eric was leading me back to the _damn_ throne and offered me a hand as he stepped up on the platform. I gladly took his hand, stepped up as well, and sat once again on the blonde's lap who was comfortably sitting on his throne.

I sighed a bit at my placement but no longer cared that everyone gazed at us in both bewilderment and intriuge then threw my legs to the left side of the seat's arm rest while I nuzzled my head in the right side of the crook of Eric's neck, lazily sipping on my Tru Blood as my viking wrapped his arms around me protectively, his left hand covering part of the outside of my thigh that was not too much covered by my dress. I immediately felt a shift in my mood as being close to my vampire made me feel calm and protected

I sipped on my Tru Blood, "I wanna go shopping." I murmered only to annoy the vampire who became just so, rolling his eyes at my words and sighing _'no'_ to my statement. I giggled at his reply, making him turn to me with his eyebrows raised, "You're awfully pleased with youself."

I rolled my eyes at him and kissed his jaw, "Because I'm smart you're a _fucking_ moron for getting so easily pissed at my childish teases." I laughed, gently stroking the slight stubble on his face. He laughed softly at my words and looked away, "What poetic things you say to me, _min ros."_

I broke into a wide smile and hummed back a response, _"Min viking,"_ I started, making him turn his gaze back on me. _"Jag älskar dig."_

His expression softened at my words and a smile lightly broke on his lips. He leaned close to my face and I accepted a soft kiss on the lips that made my insides feel fuzzy and warm. Once our lips were no longer savoring each other's, Eric spoke up as he looked at me with a soft gleam in his eyes, "I love you too."


	4. That's Just How It Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, the sequencing of events are off but deal with it.  
> !!!!!Also tons of angst and sin up ahead!!!!!  
> Sorry for typos babe.  
> Let me live  
> xxx

I arrived at Fangtasia earlier than the others in order to examine that wretched basement I was suspicious of and found that my bad feelings towards the place was only right and real.

He was sitting there, looking like he knew it was his end, and as I strutted towards him and mentally cursed the existence of this revolting place, I felt my heart sink for the man who smelled twice as disgusting as the god-forsaken basement itself. The dark skinned man, who I remembered to be the same one who had spotted Eric and I sharing a kiss just outside Merlotte's, only jolted back in pure fear as I took one more step closer in his direction.

It struck me all at once that he had been here for weeks, judging by his infected thigh, as did the reason on why he was put here and left to fundamentally rot in his own filth; he still smelled subtly of vampire blood, the kind consumed, or in this case ingested, for the sake of a cheap thrill. Though our laws clearly demand discipline for such act, this was _definitely_ **not** the way to execute justice.

His neck was chained to this immoral contraption for slaves I had seen older races of humans use. Godric could not fathom how people could use such horrible things upon themselves, if it were on vampires, maybe the use would be slightly justified, but no, they used this upon the same species, though their only difference was the tribe they belonged to; I shared the same thought as my maker in time on this, how horrible it is to be cruel to your own kin.

Though his metal leash was short, it allowed the frantic and dirtied man to hide behind a pole and cling onto it for dear life. He screwed his eyes shut and muttered a prayer under his hitching breath, I frowned at this action.

 

Once I was upon him, I pulled the chain off and extended my hand to him, though he saw none of this as his eyes were still closed in terror. "Sweet goodness, I swear I din't done nothing wrong to y'all. Please, let me go." his heart beat doubled the normal rate it had. I concluded he wasn't going to open his eyes anytime soon so I decided to swiftly pull the metal on his neck altogether and crouch down to his aid. "I am not going to hurt you." I spoke softly for his reassurance.

He then slowly opened his eyes which conveyed pure terror and I gently spoke up, "It's alright. I'm here to help. Come with me and I'll make this right." I did not wait for a reply, and only stood up and waited for him to do the same. The moment he did, he struggled to stay upright so I then grabbed him by the arm, then tore the skin off of my wrist with my fangs, forcefully pressing my blood-gushing wrist to his pulped and chapped lips. He jolted back in surprise and hesitation but sucked on my skin and found himself healed in a matter of seconds. I then pulled my wrist away, leaving it still covered in blood and saliva, then grabbed the man by his hand as I marched upstairs to meet the vampires who did this.

 

"ERIC!" I shouted the moment I stepped to the plains of the bar, out of the darkness of the basement.

Ginger, who had been minding her own business squealed in surprise out of my loud remark that could've punctured ear drums and cause heart attacks. I squinted my eyes at Ginger, then demanded, "Where the _fuck_ is Eric?"

Before the woman bleached blonde could reply however, the natural blonde man of six foot four stature stood in front of me, making the man I was still holding the hand of flinch and try to break out of my grip, but he failed due to the obvious reason I had supernatural strength. "You called, my love." Eric said peering at me, not even acknowledging the presence of the man I had healed.

I swear to Godric, this vampire had no sense in him at all.

 _"Detta är oacceptabelt på så många nivåer."_  I spat out with anger, motioning to the petrified man I continued to hold the hand of.  _'This is unacceptable on so many levels.'_  was what I said in the viking's mother tongue so he could hear my message loud and clear. I could feel the man I found in the basement lightly shake in my grip. I felt nothing but remorse for him and nothing but repulse for Eric.

Eric clenched his jaw as his eyes flicked quickly to the man who had been trying to hide behind me. Thankfully, he wasted no time in pretending he didn't know what I was talking about, _"Han är jävla högt på vampyr blod han säljer också, Rosa."_  he spat out as some sort of _valid_ reason, making me roll my eyes at him and groan.  _'He's fucking high on vampire blood he's also selling, Rosa.'_

 _"Det gjør ikke denne handling berettiget."_ _'That doesn't make this act justified.'_ I huffed and wiped the fluids on my wrist on the blonde's jacket to show him how pissed I was. _"Du är inte jävla lagen, Eric,"_ I said, pulling my hand away from the vamp's sleve then poking the his chest in pure annoyance. _"Även om du försöker så svårt att vara."_

_'You're not the fucking law, Eric, even if you try so hard to be.'_

 

"What's your name?" I asked simply as I turned to the man that was behind me. "Lafayette." he replied in a shaky whisper. I nodded then said my name in return, "Well Lafayette, I'm Rosa. I'm sorry that this is how we got acquainted."

I could feel he was uncomfortable because of us,- and he was tired and ready to just go home. His emotions made me feel equally unsettled as in fact, we were now eternally bonded by the blood.

"Eric, go get Lafayette some new clothes." I said in a dismissive tone as I pulled the man to the bar, made him sit on a stool, and gave him a glass of cool water as well as some crackers they had which was stashed by Ginger, who was fidgeting and standing still in one corner of the bar, in case she got hungry. Eric had been eyeing me the whole time as he did not wish to do my command. However as only a brief silence ensued, he clenched his jaw and went away in his vampire speed to obey me.

"Pamela, you can stop pretending you're off the hook now." I spoke out flatly as I handed the glass of water and some crackers to Lafayette. It was then that ginger squeaked in surprise becauss Pam appeared in front of me with pursed lips and hands on her hips. The blonde vampire slightly gulped as I turned to her with a raised brow.

"Get this man real food." I spoke to the blonde then turned to the dark man, "What would you like? Maybe that hamburger thing that's sold at Merlotte's?" Upon saying that, I pursed my lips at the memory of him there, him lighting a cigarette and retreating back into the establishment.

The man clenched his jaw, "Nah, I'm not hungry." he lied, trailing off. I huffed at him, "You work there right?" I asked, wanting reassurace of my thought because if he did, that would mean there would be a group of people on the look out for him as we speak. He nodded slowly in agreement and I pursed my lips at his revelation. 

Then, as if on cue, I heard the rumbling of his stomach, which made me raise my brows and smirk. "Lafayette, I don't appreciate the fact you lied about your hunger. Mind you, you can never lie to me because my blood is in you, forever bonding me with yours." I said as I rested my elbows on the bar top and softly intimidated the man. However, his heart beat once again doubled in rate, signalling her was a little too intimidated by me. "Pam, just get this man a hamburger." I huffed, making the woman with purple painted lips roll her eyes but not question me, for she knew better than to do so.

Once she was gone, I turned to a still slightly frightened Ginger and motioned that she could scurry of to wherever she did when _shit_ went down in the bar, and she gratefully reterated to the office with a pant and cusses under her breath.

"Sorry. I don't mean to scare you." I said to the man who was gripping the edge of the bar top for dear life.

 

"I really just don't like being lied to. Because when I do, _this_ happens." I said motioning to him and this entire predicament. He kept quiet but I could feel he slightly calmed down at this truthful revelation. I smiled softly at that because it meant he was a man who appreciated the truth, then I spoke once again, "You can ask me some of the questions who have in mind." I said, knowing he would have more than just some. He gave me a hesitant look but I simply nodded, "Go on, I don't bite." I chuckled, "Unless you want me to."

He didn't find that at all amusing, but he asked me a question nevertheless. "So, you're the... you know, with Eric and Pam... you, you're-uh--" Alright, it wasn't _exactly_ a question, what he asked, but I knew what he was trying to say. I raised a hand to stop his bickering, then answered the question he was trying to formulate. "Eric and I have the same maker. Pam is Eric's progeny but we raised her together. The reason why they both listen to me is because, well, I am Rosa-- and I know better than them both." I spoke with a slight huff.

Right after my remark, both Pam and Eric appeared, holding the items I made them get. "Good, give them to Lafayette and apologize." I clapped and forced a smile. I walked towards my two blonde vampires as they simultaneously gave Lafayette the items they held and muttered a soft, uninterested, not at all genuine **_sorry._** It was good enough for me though. I hooked my arms around both of their waists and praised them for their obedience, but in a flash, I pulled them by the ear and muttered a threat under my breath, "If you two ever _fucking_ get the idea to recreate this happening again, I will silver you and have you rot in the basement for a hundred years."

They replied only with silence and I let them go and walked towards Lafayette, "Go on eat."

"Uh, if it's fine with you, I'll just go home, please." he said pushing the things he was given away from his reach.

I nodded, "Alright, you can go home, but you are to bring this with you." I said handing him the clothes and burger that was in a box.

 

I walked him to the exit and as soon as he was gone, I allowed this surge of anger come over me and I pinned Eric's neck against a wall and spat out in pure anger, "YOU _FUCKING_ MORONIC IDIOT, NOT ONLY DID YOU PLAY LAW, YOU _FUCKING_ ABDUCTED AN EMPLOYEE AT MERLOTTE'S! HE WOULD'VE BEEN _FUCKING_ LOOKED FOR!"

Eric clenched his jaw and grunted back at me in the same manner I felt, pushing me off of him and pinning me down on the floor with my wrist on either side of my head, _"BITCH,_  YOU THINK I DIDN'T TAKE PRECAUTION!"

I snarled the flipped us over, both our fangs at this point was out and ready to be used, "THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT NO ONE WOULD LOOK FOR HIM _FUCKER!_  AND THE FACT YOU KEPT HIM HERE FOR WEEKS IS DISGUSTING!"

He pushed himself up and pinned me against the wall, his right hand wrapped around my neck. His face was radiating with anger and both his gaze and grip was tight, "DON'T _FUCKING_ LECTURE ME. I DON'T NEED THAT FROM YOU. I'VE BEEN DOING WHAT I PLEASED ALL THESE YEARS AND I STILL HAVE MY FANGS AND HEAD." he furiously bellowed as I felt my inside boil equally enraged. "Face it, you just love being a _fucking_ stick up my ass. You like rubbing it in that Godric gave you something better than he did me because he loved you more than he has ever loved anything in his entire existence." he spat out in pure disgust and jealousy. I couldn't bite back at his venemous statement; his words stabbed my heart deeper than any stake ever could.

I pushed him away in one swift move and felt tears streaming down my face, "Godric loved us both, Eric." I muttered as I turned away from him to allow tears of hurt stream down my face. "If it makes your _pathetic as-s_ feel any better, for a long time I tried to measure up to you because you and Godric had a realtionship I was envious of. I only stopped trying to become more like you because Godric told me I could never be. I would never measure up to or be better than you, but instead I could be better than myself and grow into a better version of _this stick up your ass."_

 

There was silence between us, only the sound of my soft sobbing was what could be heard. Pam had gone, knowing this fight of ours could only be solved by ourselves. I turned back to him and saw that he already regretted ever speaking those words and that he was whole-heartedly saddened by what I had just revealed to him. "And if you've always felt like this, Eric, why didn't you just give me the true death?"

With those words, Eric was in upon me, peering into my eyes, my soul, as he wrapped me tightly in his arms, "Shut the _fuck_ up-- _fucking_ shut up. Don't ever _fucking_ say that again." he both threatened and pleaded. As hot blood ran down from eyes to my cheeks, Eric knit his brows and wiped the tears away.

 _"Fucking_ hell, Eric, why are we like this?" I whimpered as I wrapped my arms around him an sobbed on his chest, then wiping the tears on his top.

He embraced me tightly then dryly chuckled, "Well, this is what's kept us strong after all these years. We speak our truths as we grab each other's throats, then we make hot sticky love after." he said making me laugh for a brief moment, then pull away from him and raise my eyebrows questioningly.

 

"Is that so, viking?" I tested with a soft and amused chuckle, and he hummed in reply, his fingers digging into my hair and pulling my head back by the roots of my dark locks. "Yes, it is so, my sweet rose."

With those words, his lips attacked mine and my hands wasted no time. I found myself automatically pulling him closer, allowing us to deepen our kiss and find a much _flexible_ position. Pulling away abruptly, I pushed him against a wall in a flash, and hastily smouthered his neck, leaving marks that even a vampire couldn't heal easily, and peeled his jacket off.

Once his arms were bare, I took my time to massage his ever toned, warrior shoulders and he moaned in approval as his hands made their way down my back where he then squeezed one favorite parts of my flesh. My hands traveled under his top, fingers graciously running over his wonderfully sculpted abdomen. "You're wearing too much." I spoke up as I ripped off his offensive clothing and dropped it on the floor. As I continued to savor the kisses I left on his neck up to his jaw, attending to his sweet spot, he rid off my top as well, ripping it off with no regerd, then flipped us over, pulling me up and placing me on his hips which I sealed tightly with my legs, allowing me to feel him buldging against me. I then pulled away from him, giving him access to my neck. Soon enough his fangs popped out, and scrapped and punctured my skin, causing me to moan out erotically at the sensation my flesh. As his tongue took in my blood and as his body secured me against the surface all to his advantage, I threw my head back and felt myself succumb to a wave of both pain and pleasure that erupted as I pulled on Eric's hair for dear _fucking_ life.

"No more," I spoke as I pushed him down on the floor, a truly audible thud erupting from the action. I quickly pulled away from him to rid of the rest of the hinderances that covered him to reveal his fully chisled self to my eyes. I left nothing to his imagination as I discarded myself of my own clothing and stradled his hips, allowing a pleased groan leave my lips as I felt him enter me. My hands landed on his chest as I allowed myself to adjust to him as always. Eric cursed in his native tongue when I abruptly proceeded to rock myself on him, feeling my walls clench around his length as I dug my nails in his chest. I bucked my hips to increase our pleasure and released a loud groan at the feeling of him in me. Eric then grabbed onto my hips, gripped and guided my movements so we both met our needy needs. I felt him hit a nerve in me that made me scream out in pleasure and I then frantically repeated his name over and over and over. At this point we both closed our eyes and allowed only euphoria consume us while our anger and frustration melted and dripped away with sweat

He met my movements with equally sharp thrusts and I gradually yet quickly felt my core ache in ecstascy. I could feel we were both nearing our edge. We wasted no time and continued to roughly deliver the other to a much needed release. As both profanities and each other's names left our lips, our rugged and swift pace kept on, along with grunts and moans and huffs released in the air. As I screwed my eyes shut, I threw my head back and ran my hands up from my stomach to my neck as I felt myself near the egde. Eric knew this and simply encourage it with Dutch words that pushed me over the edge.

All at once, Eric and I released in a symphony of groans and felt a wave of pure passion and sharp heat course through me swiftly. I felt my body go jelly as I then moaned in splendor one last time as I kept my hips on Eric's but then rested my chest in him, lazily nuzzling my head on the crook of his neck, gorging his flesh as he wrapped his arms around me and sighed in content. Our skin stuck together in sweat and I bit my lip, surpressing a laugh which Eric caught the sight of. He smirked in amusement and kissed my forhead, "Am I _that_ good in making you laugh? What's so funny?"

I couldn't help it and broke out into giggles, "We just had make up sex at a public bar. We hadn't done as... _scandalous_ as this in at least two hundred years." He joined in my laughter, his chest vibrating agaist mine, unintentionally sparking up arousal in me once more. "Well, it just proves that you're still a naughty, naughty girl." he said turning to face me, making me pull away to smile at my blonde _vampling._ He leaned in and took my lips in his, sweetly and thoughtfully brushing our soft smiles against each other's. Once Eric found an oppurtunity to re-adjust himself on me, he flip us over, and I chuckled at my ever-needy Eric, breaking away from our kiss, pushing him off and pulling away from him altogther. "Naughty, naughty boy." I taunted as I walked away, heading for his throne, knowing damn well I'd get him worked up if I positioned myself there. Once I sat on his wooden seat, I placed my hands on either side of the arm rest and crossed my legs while I raised a brow. "I changed my mind about your throne. I'm thinking I quite like it, viking." I taunted making the vampire waste no time in smothering me in his rough passion.


	5. From Here, Humanity Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuuup. It is nooooooot canon but ya know, whatever. Seeing as I do not remember the actual lines said in this particular episode, bare with me as I rewrite it in my memory. Heh.  
> Alsoooo, as of moment, I am really lazy (but really, when am I not) so I did not copy read this at all.  
> So congrats on the typos I have gifted you with.  
> Thanks for sticking round, sweetie.  
> xxx

I was on Eric's bare lap who was sitting on his leather, office chair. We had repositioned ourselves for the twelvth time at that. He was attacking my neck with his kisses and I was bouncing up on him. My head was thrown back in surrender, but his hand kept on my nape held me in place to his advantage.

Moans and groans left our lips as we once again reached our high. Eric moaned out my name as then all at once, the office door swung open and the smell of the sunshine infused blood engulfed me causing me to whip my head back and push out my fangs. "Sookie!" I said in a cheerful tone. I turned the seat to the side so both Eric and I could gaze upon the human-esque blonde and the vampire blonde behind her that spoke up. "I tried to stop her. She would not listen." Pam spoke with a smirk, ever-so uninterested.

Sookie's face fell sort of red at the sight of our naked bodies, which was why she fiddled with the end of her dress. "Alright Pam, you may go." I said, retracting my fangs then resting my head on the crook of my viking's neck. Pam left with a slight snap of annoyance. "Sookie, what brings you here on this balmy night?" Eric asked with a contented sigh. He leaned back on his chair and wrapped an arm around me, then proceeded to stroke the crown of my head down to the tip of my dark hair.

"Cut the bullshit. Bill's missing and I know you took him." Sookie said, mustering up all the bite she could at the moment.

Eric laughed in full amusement, "And why would I take your Bill Compton?"

"Well, because you two hate each other."

 

I knit my brows in concern of this topic. "Where have you been for the past five hours." Sookie spoke out again. Eric smiled and kissed my jaw, "I've been with my Rosa." Turning to him, he and I shared a brief kiss, only to be interrupted by the statement of miss Stackhouse. "For _five_ hours?"

I chuckled as I pulled away from the blonde vampire, walking towards the woman bare as can be. She avoided the sight of my body but much to her dislike, I had no clothes to wear. "Yes, I can testify on his behalf." I spoke as I walked towards her with an air of confidence still. She fiddled and looked away, only to look back at me, or my breasts to be exact, but she looked me in the eyes in the end. I smiled softly at her incredibly bashful state.

"Where did you last see Compton?" I asked, turning back to Eric who had been eyeing my body the entire time. I rolled my eyes, then snapped my fingers. He met me eye to eye briefly. "We were in the middle of dinner, and... well, I went to the bathroom but when I got back he was gone and the table was all messed up." Sookie spoke quickly, causing my to knit my brows. "Why did you leave in the middle of dinner?" I questioned.

She looked away, "I needed to go to the bathroom."

"Because...?" I pestered.

"Because he proposed!" she blurted out and sighed in defeat. I pursed my lips, _"And_ you didn't want to answer him yet." I nodded knowingly, not really caring about that instant at all, to be honest. "He was taken." I muttered.

"Yes. Exactly." She agreed, changing the subject. "And since you say you didn't take him, someone else must've, someone strong enough to capture a hundred year old vampire." The country blonde in a lilac dress exclaimed, making me turn once again to Eric, who finally had the slightest decency to care. He, in a flash, was upon us and he muttered a quick, "Fine. I'll go find him."

Sookie raised his brows skeptically, "You?" She huffed for effect, "You, as in _you and Rosa,_ or you as in...  _you?"_

"Me." he replied without hesitation, making me roll my eyes and speak up for myself, "And me." Eric chuckled, finding satisfaction in his indirect teasing of the both of us.

"As sherrif, it is my duty to find Compton." The viking added with pride. "Though in truth I really do hate him."

"And as your elected baby sitter, via maker Godric, it is my duty to make sure you _do_ find him and not _do anything stupid_ in the process." I added with a huff. Godric knows how stupid he can be with that ego of his.

Sookie's face softened in relief but still, she was tense.

 

"Do you _mind?"_ she mumbled under her breath. Knowing what she meant, I was about to tell her I didn't have any clothes with me, seeing Eric had literally ripped them off. _"Not at all,"_ however was the reply of the viking behind me, which made me groan at his smug, self-content.

 

Anyway, I had enough decency to quickly get myself dressed along with my viking baby, and soon enough Sookie, Eric, a red haired vampling called Jessica who was apparently Compton's progeny, and I were driving off to what looked like the way to Mississipi.

"So, you and Eric are like _a thing_." Jessica asked, looking back from the front seat, making me turn to her with uninterested eyes. "Like, _dating,_ I mean." she clarified with a stutter under my stare. I chuckled at her from the backseat then turned to vampire next to me. Eric and I never really had a name for what we are but it also never really mattered because it was love. "We our bound by maker." I muttered softly.

"So... you're _siblings?"_ Jessica trailed off with a slight sound of disgust.

"No and yes." I spoke, pushing Eric, who was attempting to make-out with me, away. "We are of the same blood maker, but it's not incest." I added, turning to the baby vampire. Soon enough, my nostrils were filled with a foul, gut curling stinch. Seeing that Eric's laughter due to my remark was cut off, I would assume he smelled the same thing. Right after, my senses were diverted to a car, crashed on the side of the road. I immediately left the vehicle I was in, Eric knowingly followed after, and we both observed the evidence assaulting my senses.

I felt my stomach twist in disgust as I turned to my blonde. _"Werewolf on vampire blood."_ I spoke softly. Eric clenched his jaw and stomped on the car, causing it to fold into two and crack crisp like, well, _crackers._ The vampling was now by our side and I allowed Eric to pace around to cool his head. "Woah, what's wrong?" Jessica asked with slight nervousness.

Eric turned to the girl, "Well, in case you haven't noticed, there's a _fucking_ car on the side of the road, flipped over." he spat with venom. She looked down, then over her shoulder, finding the short human had finally reached us. "What the hell? Bill! Where's Bill?" she shouted.

"Quit shouting." Jessica scolded through a violent whisper.

"Where's Bill?" Sookie asked once more. "Well since he's not here, he's definitely still missing." Eric spoke sourly, kicking he car away, causing it to hit a tree, making me grumble out profanities in Swedish and Dutch. _"Var tyst, dum."_ I spoke, " _Be quiet, stupid,_ " in his mother tongue so he could hear me loud and clear.

He turned to me with a look of death, but I kept my fierce demeanor, which made him simply roll his eyes in the end.

 

"More importantly, what the hell is that smell?" Jessica asked with a disgusted face. Sookie turned to her with a loom of confusion, "what smell?" 

I turned to the red head and took a step closer her way, "How long have you been turned?" I asked. She gaped for a moment, "About... I don't know, two months."

I turned to Eric who had an angry look on his face, meaning I should not tell the vampling what the smell was for it meant revealing agendas. Though Eric was indeed not the boss of me, I myself knew it was probably not something to tell the baby at this time, especially because it involves her maker. "Can't you already differenciate the smells of different kinds of filth from another?"

The red head blinked and clenched her jaw. And if he still had a pulse, I'm sure she would've blushed deeply by now.

 

"This was clearly a distressed crash and it sure as hell was a violent one at that." I examined as I walked closer to Eric. He clenched his jaw while I continued, "It's highly unlikely that the kidnapper was alone, and if they were human," _which they weren't,_ "they'd be as broken as the car but in worse shape."

Jessica grimaced at the thought, on the other hand Sookie knit her brows in a suspicious sort of way.

"You should go." Eric dismissed no one in particular, but we all knew he meant Sookie and Jessica. "Hell no, I ain't leaving without answers, Northman." Sookie snarled making the viking turn to him with a stiff glare.

_"Eric, tycker du inte att det blir lättare om vi säger till dem?"_ I contradicted in his tongue what was _"Eric, don't you think it'll be easier if we tell them?"_  as it was, _in fact,_  so much easier just to tell them werewolves captured Bill and that it was an old pain of ours to catch these vampire blood drinking scums which was why we wanted them out of the way. _Well, I think that sounds way simpler in my mind._ But as I said, they might not take the news of this very well. My vampire turned to me with an annoyed face and raised brow. "No, I don't think that at all." he mumbled just as Sookie exclaimed that she had to find Bill at this very moment.

"Sookie, maybe we should just go." Jessica grumbled with reluctance.

I turned to the vampling and saw that the short blonde glared her way in the same manner Eric had me, "Are you serious? Some psycho kidnapped your maker and you don't want to find out who--" "I'll fucking rip the head of the sonovabich who took Bill if I get my hands on them but... Sookie, _they took him._ They took a _hundred_ year old vampire. And I don't know about you but I think I'd leave if _**2** thousand_ year old vampires told me to."

"Sookie." I called. The blonde turned to me with a glint of hope in her eye. "The vampling is right. You two should go, but as I've sworn to repay you for what you had done for my maker, I will find Compton and bring him back to you."

The woman in a lilac dress weighed her options for a moment. After glancing from the youngest vampire, to the eldest then to me, she spoke up, "I'll trust you and leave you be..." I felt the corners of my lips curve slightly, "if you tell me why you want us gone in the first place. Taken aback, I turned to Eric who rolled his eyes as I giggled like a child. "Rosa don't y-"

"Werewolves."

 

Eric growled and suddenly was staring me down. _"Du jävla tik."_ he cursed me. I raised my brows and flashed my fangs. "Really? _'You fucking bitch'_? Cussing me off in Swedish, that's the best you can do?" I hissed with a slight smirk. _"Werewolves?"_ a voice repeated but the two of us paid no attention to this. Eric grunted then suddenly pulled my head back by my hair. He then flaunted his fangs and pushed them close to my trapezius. _"Ik zal je verdomde hoofd loslaten."_ he growled in Dutch _"I will rip your damn head off"_ , making me chuckle in return.

He wasn't reacting like this because he was angry at me, but because these particularly cultured werewolves were one that Eric had bad history with, and he did not want anyone to know that this was something that was like a personal stake to his heart

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pushed my torso against his, _"Ik hou ook van je."_ I mumbled _"I love you too,"_ as I pressed my lips agaist his cheek. "Eric, I'm doing us both a favor." I breathed out as the blonde placed his hands on my waist. He huffed and I kissed his nose. "Don't worry, vampire, I'll be here every step of the way." I added.

I then broke away and turned to the two who looked slightly uncomfortable. "Yes, werewolves, but not just any kind, werewolves who consume vampire blood." I said finally acknowleding the questioning statement one of them spoke.

"What!? How do you know-" Sookie started. "Because we've encountered some before and when fueled by the blood, they can actually be a match or even stronger than vampires, which is why you two must go." I said walking towards them. "They traveled by pack," I added, refering to the squashed up chunch of metal and broken glass. "And I do not want to have to need to take care of two more liabilities."

Sookie and Jessica turned to each other. "Alright." The blonde woman said, "but you promise to find Bill?" I broke a polite smile, "I swear by Godric I will do all I can, Sookie Stackhouse." The woman smiled back and nodded, indicating she trusted me, and glanced at Eric before walking away. The two creatures went off and drove away, leaving me to turn back to the tall vampire who was now pressing his body against mine.

" _Liability_ , huh?" he groaned with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean, _zoet bloed."_

He groaned a chuckle then grabbed my bottom, "If you call me that one more time, I will take you right here and now." Ah yes, he's always liked my Dutch nickname for him,  _sweet blood._

I laughed wickedly, _"Zoet bloed, zoet bloed, zoet bloed, z-"_ Eric pushed me down on the ground, then started unbottoning his top. _"Ik zal je laten schreeuwen, mijn roos."_ I felt my stomach do a backflip and I bit my lip at his use of my native tongue which meant, _"I'll make you scream, my rose."_

_"Maak me dan, viking."_ I whispered, _"then make me, viking."_

* * *

It didn't take much for us to find out that Bill Compton had been taken the King of Mississippi's nest because the smell of dog grew stronger and more distinct as we got closer. However, we did not engage for it was a foolish move. The king was in fact much older than us both, even with our ages combined; he was after all the three thousand year old Russel Edgington who I had the displeasure to have worked for in a certain instant of my life. With that in mind, he isn't really one to be patient and reasonable.

So later that night, as I promised miss Stackhouse, I informed her that we had found Compton's location and she had hugged me so tight for so long, it got so annoying to a point I thought of biting her just so she'd let me go. But the moment she broke away was not the moment I felt relief for suddenly a werewolf in his animal form jumped out of nowhere and a brawl ensued. He was fired up with vampire blood which was why it took all of Eric to pin the vermin down. Anyway, due to that incident, Eric and I concluded that we were not to leave the fae-ling alone because 1) I owe her a debt and I will not allow her to die via wolf maul, 2) why would a werewolf be interested in her in the first place unless someone higher up the food chain was interested as well, which brings us to 3) her fae-ness is proving to be increasingly valuable every moment, thus our reason for being at a forest in Mississipi for the time being.

"You're late." the evident werewolf spoke with a frustrated huff. Eric figured it would be both fair and inconspicous if we a werewolf as well watch over the girl.

"It's not _that_ quick of a fly from here to Bon Temps, Alcide." Eric warned as we walked towards the tall man who had his arms crossed. I examined him for a second then skeptically turned to the vamp. Eric turned back to me and nodded knowingly, which was why I then introduced myself. "Rosa Chezkov. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Alcide Herveaux. Eric told me much about you." I spoke with a soft smile as I extended my hand for him to shake.

The dark, curly haired my knit his brows but shook my hand nonetheless. "Alright. So you're his vampire wife, I assume?" he questioned, pulling his hand away after. I broke out in laughter and threw my head back. "I'm more of his babysitter to be honest."

I turned to Eric who did not looked amused in the least. "He's a baby. Notice how he has to ask you to do work for him." I teased and Alcide chuckled slightly at that.

"Why do something if you can have someone else do it for you?" Eric commented sourly. I chuckled at his defensive remark then pinched his cheek, in turn making him jolt back and push out his fangs. I raised a brow and crossed my arms, "Oh put your baby teeth away, Eric." I then turned back to the man who found this encounter so far to be bizzare in his favour.

 

"We have the same maker." I muttered then proceeded to explain what we needed him to do.

 

"Okay, so, basically, I keep my eye on some blonde chick with a weird name and make sure she doesn't end up dead. Seems simple enough." The man summarized my explaination quite badly but accurately enough.

"Yes, but if you allow her to go on her own or get her killed, I'll kill you too, I swear by Godric." I added. "And, I'll make sure someone else you love will suffer for the debt your trying to repay if you disobey any of our orders." Eric spoke as well, flatly. The man pursed his lips but nodded his head nonetheless. Though he didn't show it, I could smell his nervousness which made me feel quite bad for him. He had showed a character worthy of respect and it was evident he had alpha potential coursing through his blood. It was a true pity that his father had gotten himself entangled with Eric, in turn entangling this man who made it his reponsibility to repay the debt.

"I'll go to meet her in the morning." he spoke, nonchalant.

"Good." I nodded in approval. "Thank you for doing this, Alcide." I spoke with a smile. He nodded his head in disagreement and huffed, "Yeah, well, it's not like your giving me much of a choice." I chuckled at his statement. "Well, I give tou my thanks, nonetheless." With that, our meeting ended and Eric and I whoosed away from the man.

 

"Why are you always toying with me by being nice to other men?" Eric asked with an annoyed tone, making me turn to him and roll my eyes in the process. "I beg your pardon, but I was merely being nice to him because he was of good character and because he did not deserved to be treated like garbage."

Eric kept quiet after that, but I rolled my eyes once again because I knew he didn't believe me. "Believe it or not, not everything is about you, vampire." He kept quiet like he always did, he always hid his grudges with me like a child. "But with that being said, you know that I love you, right?"

The blonde turned to me with soft eyes. He couldn't speak for a moment so I stopped everything and grabbed him by the hand. "Dear Godric, why did you have to turn the most stupid man you found?" I teased making the man only gaze at me lovingly and not at all laugh.

We stepped closer to each other, my hands cupping his face and his resting on the small of my back. We in unison spoke, "I love you," as if a button had been pressed in order for us to synchronize. We then shared a long kiss that was a reassurace of the love we both felt for each other.


	6. The Night Of Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PUT FOUR GIFS BECAUSE I CAN  
> ONCE AGAIN NOT CANON BUT WHATEVS  
> I MADE IT SO LONG ASS BECAUSE I JUST WANNA FINISH THIS GET UP BUT WANNA DO IT PROPERLY, YA FEEL ME? LOL, NO? ITS FINE *cries in tagalog*  
> LOVE YA  
> SO LOVE MY TYPOS (I DIDN'T FULLY COPY READ THIS BECAUSE I WAS EXCITED [AND LAZY])  
> xxx

   

* * *

"Miss Chezkov, Mister Northman, What a lovely surprise." Russell Edgington spoke as he held his arms up in the air. Eric and I had planned something brisk and simple for our mission tonight which was to extract and retrieve Bill from his captures. I gave a soft smile and greeted the very much older vampire in the same manner as I walked up to him with Eric by my right.

"What brings you here to my kingdom of Mississippi at such an hour?" He added as we all found each other in the middle of his foyer. "We saw your courageous and _inspiring_ protest on the news, and we agreed that it was indeed time for a revolution." Eric started with a sly smirk and confidence easing off his tongue. _"And_ we should like to offer our allegiance to you and your cause. Vampires these days are so blinded by mainstreaming they've forgotten what is in our blood." I added, subjecting further foundation to our scheme.

The three thousand year old glared at us, "Come on then, to my office."

 

In a flash we all sat in his office, Eric and I on a leather love-seat and Russel on a reclining chair. "Let's get to it then." He linked his fingers together, "Are you two here for Bill Compton?"

 _"Compton?_  As we explained, we're here to pledge our allegiance _to you._ This matter has nothing to do with him." Eric replied with a nonchalant expression and knit eyebrows.

"But surely as his sheriff, you would've looked for the missing vampire and tracked him down here." the dark haired vampire countered.

"True. However, I have no interest in Compton." I nearly rolled my eyes as Eric spoke those words. "Inflict what you wish on him." _Godric, I am going to stake him if he gets poor William killed._ Russel laughed, "Really? Why so careless about your underling?"

"He was a pest and knowing he is in your good care, I wouldn't worry _too_ much about him." The viking added making the older being smile wickedly.

"And what about you, my rose." Russell spoke, turning to me, making Eric's jaw tighten. "I know how you feel about my methods, sweetness."

I forced a _genuine_ smile. "I trust you have good judgement, my liege."

He smirked wickedly, "Really?" He chuckled. "I remember last time we had a disagreement over some things."

"Yes, well change comes with the passing of time."

He nodded, "Quite. It's like _what happened to your_   _pitiful_   _maker."_ At that statement, I felt my fangs threaten to reveal themselves and call out for blood. _"It's a pity he grew too sympathetic and let himself burn like a **fool.** "_

I huffed sharply and clenched my jaw with all my strength. _"Godric was weak."_ I felt bile rise up from my throat as I heard those words. "That's why we both look for a new maker figure." Eric spat with a tone of harshness, almost making me tear up and attack him, but for the sake of our mission, I swallowed the dry pill. "That is _true._ We need a master who will not lose their way."

Russell laughed, throwing his head back, "Well look no further. My path is just and true, young ones. You have much to learn from me."

 

We three then stood up and nodded in agreement, "Let us toast to this alliance." Then his partner, Talbot, came in holding a tray of what smelled like virgin blood. We all took a glass and clicked them together. "To an alliance," Russell started. Eric and I turned to each other, _"To an alliance,"_ we agreed then downed the entire glass of blood.

Talbot who had his arms crossed and lips pursed, tapped his shoes impatiently as he awaited a reaction from his spouse. "Sophie-Anne is almost here. I can already practically smell her stench." He grumbled, making the two other men in the room laugh. I knit my brows, "What of Sophie-Anne?" She was a friend of mine and to care and want to know of the king of Mississippi's plans with her was merely instinctive. We had a ball the night we met-- _literally,_ we met a ball, and though she is not one with the best character, she and I have history and I care for those I have history with

"They're going to get married." Talbot spoke flatly, barely controlling the eye roll that came with his tone. Russell chuckled in response, "Well, I have to expand the kingdom somehow." Eric nodded in agreement, as if even applauding his choice, and I forced a smile. My blonde vampire looked at me, though he spoke and bore no expression, I knew he had a scheme brewing in mind.

"Talbot, be a dear and have dinner ready for me when I return. Oh and keep our guests happy and entertained."

A sharp scoff sounded through the quiet room. _"Thélete éna masáz plátis me aftó, tin ýpsosí sas?"_ Talbot snapped in Greek tongue, _'do you want a back massage with that, your highness?'_ causing me to slowly chuckle at the domestic quarrel they were now having. Russell raised a brow and replied, _"Den peirázei an to káno._ " in the same dialect, _'don't mind if I do',_ equally annoyed and ready to push out fangs. They now both popped out the teeth that were like swords and were staring each other down as if they would actually rip each other's heads off. _(They wouldn't)_ Eric found this to be a perfect opportunity to interfere.

_"Xérete óti vrísko ti syllogí sas entyposiakí."_

Talbot snapped his head to the taller being across him. _'You know I find your collection impressive,'_  in the man's native tongue seemed to be all it took for everyone to divert their attention to the viking. Well played. Godric would be proud. "If it's not too much to ask, maybe you could show me, _show **us** ,"_ Eric corrected himself as he turned to me, "your vast collection of spoils through out the ages." With these words, Eric subtly eyed Russell, who in turn gave a relieved look and mouthed-out a thank you.

Talbot contemplated for a moment, tightening his crossed arms but then smirking, "Finally, for once there's actually someone with enough sense to want to look at the things I on purposely display."

Russel sighed in relief, retracting his fangs. "I'll be back in a couple of hours, darling. "

 _"Í den epistréfoun kathólou, ópoia eínai kalí."_ Talbot spoke, nonchalant, making me full on chuckle at the ridiculousness of their relationship, which was funny because it was quite like mine and Eric's. I apparently wasn't the only one who found that to be funny as Russell straight up threw his head back in laughter for his husband's statement, _'or don't come back at all, whichever is fine.'_

"Love you too, baby." Russell spoke quickly rushing out.

Eric turned to me with a smirk plastered on his face and I returned his look with a fond smile. "So, Talbot, tell us about this collection." I spoke as I suddenly stood in between the men, gazing at the not at all dusty items cased behind glass. Talbot smiled devilishly and wasted no time, quickly getting to boasting about the origin of the priceless, ancient artifacts. As he spoke of one of the crowns bathing in the spotlight on the shelf, I felt how Eric tensed at the sight of a particular item. He reached out for the particular piece and clenched his jaw.

"And this one?"

"Oh, that. It's probably about a thousand years old as well. From the Norse, maybe."

 _"Viking."_ Eric hummed flatly.

With these words, I felt my throat go dry and Eric's grip tighten. I knew in my blood he was now set to kill, set to quench the thirst he had for the blood of the murderer of his family, and he would never be satisfied if he didn't fulfill what he has set to do. "Eric, _zoet bloed."_ I muttered under my breath.

"Sweet blood?" Talbot chuckled, "oh, how romantic."

I was broken for a moment out of my worried trance and smiled, "He has had far more romantic terms of endearment for me much earlier in our relationship."

Talbot smiled in adoration, but soon he followed it with a sigh. "Oh, how men change when they get used to your good cooking."

I chuckled out a scoff, "Oh dear, tell me about it."

A hearty laugh erupted between us and the atmosphere lightened and brightened considerably. Talbot's face shone in amusement and I once again felt bile rise up to my throat. Little did the dark haired vampire know that was the last laugh he would ever have as he would meet his demise soon enough, and not even I could _nor would_ prevent it.

 

When it did happen, Sookie was in her sweet little house with Alcide lounging on the couch with a beer in hand. Alcide, on top of being quite dazed due to his drink, was also tired. He had gone through a stressful day of work and had his guard up to maximum since this morning, truly wanting the blonde that smelled of vivid sunshine to stay safe. He had always been protective, and being a were only added more fierceness to this trait of his. A sharp scent of the _undead_ shot through his nostrils and his hooded eyes went wide open. He straightened his posture and turned to Sookie who had been reading a novel about a  cliché forbidden love. When the lurking scent neared, he was instantly sure it was vampire and an ancient one, in fact. But at the same time, he could smell werewolf on him too. He turned to Sookie who quickly sensed his anxiety.

"There's a blood sucker outside, and he smells _fucking_ old." The built man huffed.

But the moment he stood to examine whatever what was approaching them, a sharp, ear piercing shriek sounded, making the man freeze in caution. The man who was ready to shift could make out what he heard to be _'Tul bot'_ but had not a clue if he heard whatever it was right. Once the shout halted, the dark hair man sprung up the window, being faced with an empty outside.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" Sookie exhaled with nervousness.

"I don't know but I think the vamp's gone." He said in sort of relief. "The fanger disgustingly had _were_ scent on him."

Sookie's eyes widened in realization to the man's admission, _"Shit!_ Alcide it's the vampire who kidnapped Bill! Gosh, we have to help them?!"

"Help _them?"_ He shouted in disbelief, _"Help **who?**_ Eric and Rosa? They're a damn _fucking_ thousand years old, I'm pretty sure they can handle themselves." The man reasoned out with fair points. "But Alcide, Russell's much older than them." Sookie spoke, making the man feel immediately nervous. "And he has a pack of wolves working for him! Wolves fueled up with V! And from what I recall that that is one of, if not, _the_ most lethal combination ever!" Sookie just stepped on all his points. With a grunt Alcide agreed with reluctance and the two then went off in his van to give some sort of assistance to the able vampires.

* * *

 

He had staked Talbot and I simply shuddered. He wasted no time in stalling, and quickly pulled a wooden stake from a leg of a table, piercing it through the dark haired vampire's chest the moment he realized what he had. Eric groaned in annoyance, shaking off the thick, aged, red goo that splashed on his hand and torso. "Get Compton, and let's get the _fuck_ out of here." the blonde grunted as I nodded simply. .

I cursed at the sight as I went to collect Compton and felt twice as guilty as I saw the state he was left in by his maker who simply looked on. "Dear Lorena, why would you do this to your own child?" I spoke in a pitiful tone. I walked over to the vampire who was silvered and bloodied. I carried Bill in my arms and because of how much blood he's lost, he was practically as light as a feather to me. "You're going to bring her back to that blonde blood bag? You've caught the insanity of your maker!" Lorena shouted. I didn't take a vampire with centuries or experience to know she was hurt and broken; all it took was to give a quick glance on her blood stained cheeks and clothes to see that. But it did not give her any right to speak like that to my maker of all people, and she honestly should consider herself lucky I won't inflict the same methods of torture on her as she did her progeny.

"DON'T EVER SPEAK OF MY MAKER THAT WAY AS IF YOU WERE AT ALL ONE THAT WAS GOOD!" I spat, throwing a look at Lorena that made her blood run cold. "My maker took care of me and treated me with respect you could never match in your whole existence." I spoke with disgust, turning away from her with a snap and strutting off with her progeny in my arms. "If you were ever half the maker mine was, your progeny would not have even felt the need to leave your side in the first place." I walked off as I uttered these things to her. It didn't take much for my cold, harsh, but _true_ words to crack through her skull and as I carried his progeny in my arms, she gave a shriek and soon her body met a stake. The sound of liquid gushing down on the floor was heard and her William whimpered weakly in sadness and in response to what was evidently Lorena's blood scattering out onto the earth as she ceased. I gulped and decided not to gaze at the pool of vampire residue from behind me.

 

I now met with Eric who looked down pathetically at the vampire in my arms but collected us two nonetheless.

"We need to hurry, the sun is in the brink of rising and Russell is a loaded gun pointed directly at us." I mumbled to Eric who took Compton from me and threw the vampire over his shoulder.

Eric and I decided that flying back to Bon Temps would not be the wisest thing to do for the sunlight was itching on the horizon and approaching higher altitude would only bring us nearer to the light, burning us all the more easier, so, we rushed through the highway. As we did so, I caught scent of Sookie from not too far, thus we reunited with her and Alcide who was driving his truck on the side of the road along a wakening forest. "Bill! My goodness!" the blonde spoke with worry, literally jumping out of the van she was in though it had not been in full stop. I payed no attention to her and quickly went into the back of the van, placing her precious Bill on the surface of the truck, Eric closely following. Sookie huffed but followed after, and Eric shouted that Alcide should _"Fucking_ drive because we're going to fry when the sun rises!"

Alcide who was about to turn off the car and get out of the driver's seat huffed and Sookie retreated with us at the back of the truck, sealing the door preventing the prickling rays of sun to seep through.

"What happened to him?" Sookie sobbed. "His **maker** happened, _that's what."_ Eric spoke with massive disinterest. I huffed, "He's on the brink of true death. He barely has blood to keep him alive through the night." Eric softly smirked at that.

"Then I'll give him my blood." Sookie spoke with no fear, immediately pressing herself against the unconscious vampire. But before I could pull her back, Compton bit into her, causing her to scream. I rolled my eyes at the woman before prying the rabid vamp off. But his hunger was so intense that it left poor Sookie unconscious though it had only been seconds of feeding. The van had come to a stop at this point, and quickly the back was opened and we were met by the excruciating pain from the rays of the sun. Bill blinked rapidly back into consciousness, and I shrieked.

"WHAT THE _FUCK?_ You let him feed on her? I may be working for you, but I ain't driving him to safety." Alcide grunted at the sight he saw.

Eric didn't need much convincing and he kicked Bill out and shut the door, screaming, "DRIVE" in the process as well. A few seconds later, we were driving off and healing off the burns we acquired.

"You _fucking_ moron, why the _fuck_ did you do that?" I groaned as my skin gradually started to heal.

"Would you have rather burned?" Eric bit back, his face nearly back to its natural smoothness.

"Then what was the point of us going there and rescuing him if you just let him burn?"

 _"Revenge."_ Eric was implying to the fact he killed Talbot, who was the lover of the man who killed his family years ago with a pack of wolves by his side.

I rolled my eyes, "You didn't even _fucking_ know Russell was the one who killed your family until two seconds ago!"

"Either way, Compton's a bug and I do not grieve his loss."

 

I shouted in annoyance, then punched the hateful blonde square on the jaw, repeatedly. I got quite an adequate amount of beats on him before he pushed me off and pinned my hands on either side of my head against the wall of the van, causing the vehicle to tip over and rock. "You are so stupid, and inconsiderate, and  _een flauwe verspilling van de ruimte! Ik heb je gehaat! Ik heb je gehaat!"_ I shouted at him in Dutch as I slammed him against the opposite metal wall causing him to groan and hiss. The harsh words I spat at him in my native dialect were _'a fucking waste of space. I fucking hate you! I fucking hate you!'_ It didn't take him too long to gain the upper hand however as I was now balling out in bloody tears out of pure frustration.

"Hey, what the actual _fuck_ is happening back there!" Alcide asked with his driving speed decreasing but not ceasing. "SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP DOG AND DRIVE!" Eric shouted in response. He pushed me off once more but pinned me on the floor of the truck this time around, hands on either side of my head, thighs trapped in between his knees. Alcide mumbled, _"Fuck_ you too fanger," under his breath but neither I nor Eric paid attention to that. As I sobbed, a pit in my stomach grew deeper and my chest twisted tighter. I started longing once more for my maker, whom my sorrows could be told unto and melted into happiness and comfort. As the red tint of blood blurred my vision, I spat out more hateful words in foreign tongue towards Eric, this time in Swedish. _"Du är så dum! Du är så dum!"_ I repeated, _'you are so stupid,'_ twice. Eric clenched his jaws and let me lash out on him. Though I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, he was _and always will be no matter how much I like to say otherwise_  so much more stronger and older than I. _"Godric. **Godric!** "_ I called out through my huffs.

"Rosa," Eric mumbled softly.

"I hate you, you stupid buffoon. You keep thinking with your fangs and not your head, and I hate you!"

"Rosa,"

 _"I hate you!_ Don't talk to me." I turned away from him though I was still very much trapped underneath him.

"Rosa, I will finish this." Eric spoke as a finished promise. I scoffed, _"Du är så dum."_ I repeated once more.

Eric gave me a pathetic look of sympathy, finally letting me go. "Sookie is still alive, if you're that concerned of her." he spoke making me slap him. A loud crack of skin was heard and Eric's head snapped to the direction of my hand. _" **Fuck you.** "_ was all I muttered instead of _'I fucking know that she's alive you stupid idiot; what do you think I am, some stupid wrench you picked up in the sewers and made yesterday?'_ as I wiped the blood on my cheeks away. I sat up and jolted to Sookie's side, piercing the skin on my wrist, allowing her to drink some of it and heal. At a point, she grabbed on my arm and started furiously sucking, but I pulled myself away, just as the truck came to a stop. "Where here at Fangtasia. I parked as close to the door as possible so you two could get out without being burned too much." Alcide spoke as he knocked at the truck's bad door.

"Thank you Alcide. Sookie is fine, I gave her my blood so she should be in good shape when she wakes up. Take her home and be ready tonight. You'll be informed further instruction soon enough." I spoke knowingly over my shoulder through the metal of the vehicle, feeling the sun take its toll on me as my ears were now exhausting blood. Quickly after, Eric and I shot out of the truck and went down the basement. Since I only ever shared a coffin with Eric, I begrudgingly laid next to him not muttering a single word to him as we went off to sleep for the rest of the day.

"I will finish this, Rosa." He spoke one last time before silence ate us both whole and as we slipped into the next night.

* * *

What happened after was entirely obvious and just a true relief to all of us, at least it was supposed to be.

Russell obviously came around, thirsty for blood as ever, but he was too hurt and torn up to be in his right sense, not to mention he became stir _fucking_ crazy as he waltzed into the work site we had been waiting for him at carrying the remains of his late husband in a glass container. Though Eric, Bill, who was,  _yes,_ alive; long story short, it was because of Sookie's fae blood; yes we told him Sookie was part fae, and yes Sookie was in fact in her right senses, relaxing at home while we attempted to sort out our predicament; and I had been waiting for him, clearly, he was still much older than us therefore going _fang-for-fang_ against him was still very much a stupid idea. Instead, as the slurring man went on about his plot to kill us _treacherously_ _**slowly,**_ we had Alcide drop a decent amount of silvered cement on him, burning him and immobilizing him til Eric came up and laughed at him.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" Eric taunted with fury at the burning vampire. Bill and I looked on, the dark haired man next to me seemed sickly amused by the spectacle in contrast to me.

"I'm going to _fucking_ **kill** you!" he shouted.

"You already did that to my family when I was human, and you took my father's crown as a trophy, which was why I killed your slut of a husband, _Talbot."_

"DON'T YOU SPEAK HIS NAME YOU LOW LIFE!" Russell shouted defenselessly as more silver poured on him.

"Eric, that's enough, just rip his head off already." I urged making the viking laugh. "Oh no, Rosa, I'm not going to kill him." Eric spoke out turning around, making Bill laugh devilishly. "That's right, we decided that that would be too good for him." The hundred year old vampire walked towards the thousand year old one and crouched down to the three thousand year old one. "We're going to bury you in this silver where you'll stay for at least maybe a hundred years, give or take." Bill spoke with evil amusement.

"You fools! When I get out of here, you will be--" Russell started but Eric pressed a button which made more cement fall on him. "What was that?" Bill taunted. My face fell into worry and I was now behind the two idiot vampires who thought they had satisfaction in the palm of their hands. "Eric, have you completely lost it?"

The tall blonde turned to me with little interest for a scolding, "Rosa, I--" but he didn't continue his sentence as he gazed behind me as if he saw a ghost. But not even a ghost could scare the viking I knew, so I cautiously snapped my head back only to be face with a plain, empty work site, leaving me confused. "Eric, what the hell is wrong with you? What are you looking at?"

He stayed silent for a moment, and Bill turned to him in both curiosity, and concern I believe. Then the blonde vampire muttered a name that made me jump at him in anger. _"Godric,"_ was what he spoke with such care and it enraged me that he found it to be a time to bring up our maker in this predicament like comic relief.

"You stupid _bitch!_ WHY ARE YOU SO _FUCKING_ DENSE!" I shouted, slamming him against the loose gravel, assaulting his torso and face as I hissed with my fangs out. Eric couldn't even speak and only had a petrified expression on his face all throughout my assault, which was why I knit my brows tightly but kept my angered demeanor as I left him laying on the ground in confusion. I jolted back to Bill and swatted the switch that controlled the flow of the cement away from his grasp. "You disappointed me." I spoke ending what should've been Eric's job in the first place.

"NO!" Eric spoke in protest as I separated Russell Edgington's head from his body, allowing blood to explode everywhere.

 

"YOU MEDDLING _WHORE_ I--" Eric started but I slapped him and stared him down with a glare that could silence thunder. "You pathetic low life!" I spoke in a broken tone. "You were stupid enough to believe that that plan of yours would not come to bite you in the ass!" I shouted feeling my blood practically boil literally. Eric look enraged and was about to reply to my words. "I'm done Eric. I'm leaving you." I spoke flatly before he could mutter even a single syllable. I looked at him for a moment, seeing all the color in his being, or whatever the _fuck_ was left of it, disappear in half a second. "I came here because I needed you to help me cope with the loss of Godric, but instead you inflict two fold horror on me. I see once again why I have left you time and time even after crawling back to you, but make no mistake that I will be foolish enough to reunite with you in future."

I walked away with not another word. My hands we covered in Russell's blood and so were my cheeks, stained in my blood of sorrow and rage. I instinctively felt Eric rush to grab me by the wrist, but truly having no patience for his treachery, I grabbed a random plank of debris on the ground and pointed it to my chest. "TRY ME, ERIC. SEE IF I HAVEN'T HIT THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF ROCK BOTTOM."

With these actions, Eric froze like ice and simply looked on at me. I scoffed, "Don't search for my blood, Eric. Don't yearn for me, because I swear I might actually kill myself, _or you_ , if I see your face again."

I was now walking away, towards Alcide who had sadly been dragged to this mess. He leaned against his truck, awaiting to finish this last deed, as Eric promised him, so he could be free from his father's debt. The dark haired man looked at me with an expression mixed with concern, pity, worry, and sadness. I felt hot tears fall down my cheeks as I spoke my last words to him, "Alcide, I thank you for your kindness and patience. I will be leaving now. I beg of you not to assist Eric in looking for me when the time comes to it."

"Rosa, wh-" I chuckled, knowing what he was to say, "I'll be fine, my protective young one."

I saw tingles of red burn on Alcide's cheeks and I smiled softly at him. "I've lived all these years by myself, and I turned out... _fine."_ I debated with myself with that last word then walked closer to the taller being in front of me. "But I truly thank you for everything, especially for caring." I muttered. He huffed, "Rosa, I don't know you, you know but... please, honestly take care when you go." he spoke. I nodded thoroughly at his remark, "I will for you, Alcide Herveaux." I leaned in then laid my lips on his, unintentionally allowing my blood to enter his being but selfishly allowing myself to be bonded with him for eternity. He was so warm, so much more warmer because of his intense emotions, and as my blood surged through him, I felt his melancholy. He wished he could've known even just a little bit more, but deep down he knew that it was best I was a stranger leaving than someone he had come to know and think highly of who he was never to see again. I broke away from his lips and gave a smile before I rushed away from him, and Bill, and Bon Temps, and Eric, _my sweet Eric._


	7. For Help Is Like Death Itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ  
> Yo, so this chapter is in Alcide's point of view and for the next couple of chapters, everyone but our dear Rosa will have a point of view because deal with it. I am kinda sorry too for the fact I rushed last chapter but I was dragging and now cramming seemed a better option. Anyway, in this chapter you'll finally get why da heck my fic is called jaws of life.  
> SORRY FOR THE TYPOS  
> I LOVE YOU  
> xxx

"See you tomorrow, Alcide." A voice owned by my co-worker called. I nodded and waved quickly at him before going into my truck and driving off home. The drive was the usual quick and anti-climactic, and a gush of dust erupted as I drove off in front of my house. Theses drives made my short _routined_ days seem too long and I concerningly have found myself hoping something interesting or, dare I say it, dangerous happen to me. I got to my neighborhood where my pack and I resided and I was greeted immediately by a loyal companion of mine.

"Pack master's here!" A young voice exclaimed, and soon after it was followed by the sound of small, fast steps heading towards me. I had just parked on my my drive way and gotten out of my car when a shout rang through my ears.

"Uncle Alcide!" An excited girl jumped into my arms.

I groaned as I caught her and twirled her around, "Hey there cutie. Where's your mama? You shouldn't be out this late."

"It's okay. And it's not that late. And I'm a werewolf, remember? And the pack is always here to protect each other. And, I can shift now _**and**_ run _really... really, really-really_  fast as a cub."

I chuckled at the girl and crouched down, setting her on her feet so we meet her eye to eye. "Dolly, you might have the pack watching your every move  _plus_ be able to shift now, but that don't mean you should go out at night nor be reckless." She pursed her lips at my words then nodded lightly. "Now, where's your mama?"

"She and papa are making chocolate chip cookies for me, but its not my birthday so _don't worry;_ you didn't forget to buy me a gift." The freckled girl with honey brown hair spoke in a _matter-of-factly_ tone.

I chuckled heartily and tickled the witty girl, "Well I ain't buying you anything for your birthday anyway, Gail."

She pouted but then burst into a fit of giggles, "You're funny." She pinched my cheeks. "Please let me go now, I'm really hungry and want cookies." I

threw my head back slightly but obliged in her request. "Okay dolly, just leave some cookies for the rest of us, ya hear?" She nodded quickly and I released her from my arms. When she was free, she waved goodbye then ran off to her home. I stayed put in my spot just to make sure nothing would stand in her way as she went jollily all the way back.

The moment she stepped inside her house, I went inside mine, huffing the moment I felt the comfort of my dwelling surround me.

 

I changed into more comfortable clothes, which was basically me lounging in just my boxers. I watched a show on TV about some gangsters and what-not, my bare feet up on the coffee table and my body leaning on a pile of pillows. I gotta say, I was living the dream: watching cliché TV shows while chomping on chips and beer' til I fall asleep in the middle of it all. I mean, what person doesn't want that?

And I had _already_ fallen asleep, but a sharp tone buzzed from a distant corner of my house, summoning me so I abandon my sweet relaxation. Whoever the _fuck_ was calling could pipe down because I was not answering them.

The ringing didn't cease and I rolled to my side, seeing the clock on the wall that read _"too fucking late, or early, depending on your life choices, for someone to be calling **(12:45)** "_ I ignored it for a few more times, but the caller's persistence to contact me was getting annoying and maybe just a tad concerning. It wasn't the latter. With a reluctant gruff, I got up to look for the ringing phone and answer it. It lay atop a kitchen table.

"Hello?"

_"I'm coming to your house."_

_What the **fuck.** _

_"Eric,_ the fu--"  _"I'm outside your front door."_

I groaned out profanities and marched to the front door, seeing there was in fact a tall _douche bag_ of a vampire called Eric _shitty_ Northman who had a phone to his ear. "You've been ignoring my calls." he taunted in a rather serious tone than a sarcastic one.

"What the _fuck,_ Eric? I don't owe you _shit."_

"I need your help." he spoke sounding almost desperate. "Invite me in." He added urgently. I knit my brows and scoffed as I pulled my head back, _"Fuck_ you."

He chuckled dryly then dropped his expression quickly, "Unless you want to alert your entire pack of my presence, I suggest you invite me _the fuck_ in, Herveaux." Eric growled back through clenched teeth.

I looked past him and saw that there were now a few people crawling out of there homes looking our way. I groaned, why can't they just mind their own fucking business for a chance.

"Come in, _fucker."_ and quickly Eric rushed in.

With a huff, I shut the door and collected a shirt I left lying on the floor lazily. "What do you want at 1 o' _fucking_ clock in the morning?" I grunted dismissively as I put my shirt on.

He looked at me for a moment as if debating whether the fuck he should tell me what it was he was here for. I waited expectantly then raised my brows at the scum. He could not seriously be debating whether or not I should be let on the secret he wants my help from! Un- _fucking_ -believable, the nerve of this _fanger._ I grumbled, "I swear, if you do-"

"It's about Rosa, scum bag." he spoke, turning away from me.

I knit my brows and clenched my jaw.

I'm confused, why would _Eric,_ Rosa's vampire sibling and lover-thing _whatever,_ need help with her?

And from _me_ of all people?

Can't he just contact their maker, or... whatever?

It had been about three months or more since I had last seen Rosa anyway. She was true on her words to leave, and I guess taking into account that Eric was here, she might have really not shown her face again 'round these parts, and putting one and one together, he probably wanted me to track her down just as Rosa promised me not to do when the time came.

Within that time a lot of things happened; I became pack leader, as you might have probably noticed, Bill Compton became a king of sorts as Sookie explained to me at a time, Sookie found out she was some sort of fairy but spelled with an _e_ , and well a lot of shit went down with _supes_ and humans in general. Real messy stuff basically and I guess most of what happened did due to the last acts of Rosa here.

 

"Look," I huffed, "I agreed not to help you look for her the moment you come crashing down my door, so, _fuck you._ Can't you tell you _fucked_ up and that she doesn't want anything to do with you?"

His ears were practically piping out steam and yet through my sleepiness, I could not care less. I lazily rolled my eyes, "I rescin--" he clasped my mouth with his hand. "LISTEN DOG, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! I CAN'T FEEL HER ANYMORE AND I CAN'T TRACK HER DOWN!"

I pushed him off, and he let. I clenched my jaw, feeling myself wake fully and my blood pump violently with extra adrenaline. "It's been exactly a hundred and twenty eight days since she's gone and on day 121, I felt our bond tear apart." Eric growled and carefully state in frustration. "I _physically_ felt the pain of our bond rip."

I knit my brows and crossed my arms, taking in what he had said.

"Rosa is Godric, my maker's,  _second_ progeny, her daughter, and my vampire sister. We are of the same blood, so naturally we have a strong bond. But Rosa and I have a special connection. When she was still human she drank much of my blood so she could heal, thus our ties are stronger, more _intimate,_ and more _direct_ than those of other vampire siblings' bonds."

Well, _shit,_  if _you_ can't find her...

 _"And,_  you want _me_ to look for her?"

"No, _fucker,_ I want you to braid my hair and talk about our feelings." he shouted making one of my eyes twitch at the loudness of his voice.

He started cussing in a different dialect and pace around the room, surely itching to go barbarian on my furniture. But he paused, huffed, and looked at me dead in the eyes.

"Look, I'm looking for Rosa because there's something wrong and I can _fucking_ feel it in my blood and in every fibre of my being." He clenched his jaw then started slowly walking towards me. "If I hadn't felt that bond of ours rip as if I was stabbed in the fucking chest, I would've let Rosa _be,_ and _**be happy**_ without me."

He spoke between his clenched teeth. "She's done it before," he stated flatly as proof, "and though it's not to my liking, I'd rather have her live on without me but still have the smallest chance to see her than to never see her again at all." He explained in a thorough tone.

Though he tried hard to mask it, I could tell he was all sorts of worried and scared inside. "I'm _fucking_ desperate." he sighed through his teeth. "And due to the fact I know _weres_ are natural born trackers, you being one of the better, _trust-worthy_ ones, I need you to track her down and at least give me your word that she is _**well** \--_ _healthy, strong, capable, and in her right mind."_

 

I wanted to laugh, not because I found his sentiment to be funny, no, I knew from the moment I saw the way Eric and Rosa acted 'round each other that she was his true silver, but because he trusted me this much, and even admitted that to my face. Damn me and my mouth, wanting trouble like this. Here, you got what you wanted, might as well break the mundane routine.

"Where did you last track her down?" I asked tightening my crossed arms.

"Deep in the middle of the forest, up north. It's by the borders of your wolf territories."

"Near the the river?"

"Exactly." He agreed, "you won't miss it, I marked the ground where her scent is strongest but from that point, it just vanishes."

I knit my brows deeply and blinked slowly, "Vanishes? How... like her scent just... _stopped?"_

Eric clenched his jaw and nodded once, "Yes." His expression broke into nervousness. "I thought perhaps she maybe _flew_ off, but she left not a single scent in the trees and now I don't know what to think."

"Well, she can't just disappear." I spoke with grimace.

"I know that. I even dug the ground underneath the surface just to be sure but there was nothing, she just ceases." 

 

After a brief silence, I examined Eric's face contemplating if I should help him out. I mean, he's shit but Rosa, she was good to me and she treated me with respect. And if she _is_ in trouble and I didn't help her, what kind of man would I be?

"Alright, I'll help you find her." I huffed, "have you asked around to see if anybody saw a woman in her description."

Eric sighed and nodded in agreement, "But she doesn't stay in a place for much long, most of them just saw her buying Tru Blood, or sitting alone on a bar stool all night." I felt a pang of sadness as he admitted that. Poor Rosa spent all this time alone it seems. I felt a yawn crawl to my mouth and I glanced at the clock, "Okay, I'll go look for her around 5-ish then I'll ask around."

"NO. You'll look for her now while there is no daylight and I'll accompany you." Eric spat flatly as he took a step closer to me. Now, there's that vampire I know and love.

I chuckled dryly, "I rescind your invitation, Eric."

With those words, the vampire's eyes widened and he was then pulled himself against the force that was dragging him out of my house. "HERVEAUX!" He bellowed.

"Pipe the _fuck_ down, _fanger_. I said I'll look for her and that I will, but don't think for a second that you can just come around my home bossing me around."

* * *

I was true to my word, the moment the clock turned 5, I was heading off to the forest Eric told me about in wolf form and sniffed around for Rosa's scent. It's easy for our kind to remember scents; it's sort of like remembering a face.

To me, Rosa smelled quite _okay_ for a vampire; she didn't reek of the dead as much as Eric did, though there were obviously tingles of it. She mostly smelled like sharp snow and oak, like a blistering winter, and I could bet she probably was in the middle of one before she turned.

The sunlight had been kissing the ground lightly when I caught scent of her, finally. My paws stopped in their tracks but then sprang out quickly because I started running to where the scent was stronger.

Though maybe I _should_ have looked for a vampire at night, I at least won't have to worry about her moving around because she's immobile in the morning.

I caught sight of the mark Eric was talking about. It was _really_ hard to miss as there was the literal _x-marks-the-spot-buried-treasure-shit_ on the ground for crying out loud. He must think he's so clever like that.

I paced around the mark and started looking for exit trails of the scent. I tried to look for extensions or some sort of whatever, but Eric was right, it just _fucking_ vanishes. There's this collective scent in the middle but then three paces to the left there's nothing.

What the hell could that mean? 

 

I snarled and dug  the ground in frustration.

She couldn't possibly be buried that deep underground, her scent wouldn't be visible then. I stopped my actions but continued howling out.

After moments of myself simply growling at the wind and making a real beast out of myself, I got my mind together and started sniffing again, making sure I smelled every grain of soil, every twig, every leaf, and rock that had her scent.

The same outcome came through again however, the scent seems to really just disappear with the wind. I growled again and then started sniffing around once more, but this time I looked for another smell, something not of hers. Maybe that scent has something to do with the fact hers went off the radar.

Then there I caught it.

 _It smelled like fire and--_ I pulled my nose out of the ground.

_Wait._

I started running off to follow the new scent I caught.

_That smell._

I took a turn and found myself going south of the mark. I panted and sped up as I came in contact with a highway. Thankfully no cars were approaching as I crossed. I galloped to the other side of the forest and the new scent I caught grew stronger and weirder.

_What the **fuck.**_

_Why does it smell like that?_

I stop dead in my tracks.

The scent was so strong now and it _definitely_ belonged to a person.

I sniffed and paced around again but pulled back as I heard some pants and cracks of twigs and leaves. My movements now became slow and cautious. My ears twitched as they heard the sound of sobs from afar.

As I got closer to the obvious source of the smell I caught, I felt my nose was betraying me. It smelled sweet but bitter and alive but dead. I started wiping my nose with my paw in hopes to maybe remove whatever residue stuck on it, but the smell smelled the same.

With an internal groan, I crawled over to where the scent grew stronger and felt my heart drop at the sight which I saw.

 

I felt my heart beat double as the figure I saw turned to me with wide eyes. I stood there for a moment, too petrified to even breathe.

It was a naked woman curled up, hugging her legs practically for dear life.

She was shivering and pale and cold to an extent her finger tips were turning blue and her lips so chapped it they looked like a solid chunk of snow. She looked like she's going to freeze to death. My nose twitched as she breathed out something in a different tongue. I could smell the fear off her, and I could smell that she was in fact the source of the scent I tracked.

She smelled like _fire,_ and lavender and poppies and coal and _blood_  and  _sharp snow_ and _oak,_ like a _fucking blistering winter... she...._ sh _e_  smelled like Rosa... because _she was Rosa._

 _"Wolf weg gaan! Ga weg!" *****_  She whimpered under her weak breath. _What the hell was she saying?_

I walked closer to her and confirmed with myself she was in fact human.  _"Ik ben te maer om voedsel te zijn." **°**_ She spoke again. I stopped then mentally debated if I should shift or not. Seeing I needed to talk to her, I turned into my naked human form and that spectacle made her scream. _"WEERWOLF! LAAT ME ZIJN!" **^**_

> _***** "Go away wolf! Go away!"_  
>  _**°** "I'm too skinny to be food."_  
>  _**^** "WEREWOLF! LEAVE ME BE!"_

"Hey, hey, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." I reassured her as I advanced to place my hand on hers.

She looked at me cautiously, fear never leaving her eyes, with her head slightly cocked. She looked at me as if I was her death's deliverer, and from the way her eyes glossed up, I knew that she had no clue who I was or what the heck was happening. The moment our skin touched, I felt how cold she really was, and not _vampire_ cold, _human-on-the-brink-of-death_ cold.

She jolted her hand away and turned to me with tears streaming down her face, tears made up of salt water and _NOT_ blood.

I crouched down to meet her eye to eye, "I'm here to help you, Rosa. I swear I won't hurt you." Her breathing became rapid and she pulled back from me even farther, as if that were possible with her back against a tree and all.

 _"Why do you speak this language? How do you know my name?"_ she growled weakly through tears. Wait, how much does she not know?

"I-- we're in America. We speak this language, _English,_ here." I spoke, not bothering to verbally note the fact her questions were clawing my heart in confusion, sadness, and anger. What hurts the most about this entire thing is that her questions were probably more normal than the fact the supposed to be vampire had _fucking_ pulse. 

 _"Amer-..._ I don't know what that is." she flinched.

I huffed at the sight of her weakness and decided this was enough talk. "Look, you're about to freeze to death. We need to _fucking_ get you out of here and get you some warmed before your body's temperature drops any lower." I slowly announced, moving closer to her in the same manner.

She flinched and tried to break away, but I only reassured her until she finally let me scoop her up in my arms. She whimpered out some more protests but was too weak to lift a finger against me or to even cry out. I felt my face fall in sympathy for her.

We both simultaneously hissed at each other's temperatures and once again she spoke in a foreign tongue. I guess this was her true language. I got on my feet and started travelling through he forest with her in my arms. She was like weightless ice latched around me, and she was pressing as much of herself on my body to absorb the heat I radiated.

"Why are you so hot?" she shivered against my skin.

I nodded my head at the innuendo she had no idea she just made and fought back a chuckle, "It's a werewolf thing."

 

As I ran off through the forest, naked while carrying an also naked woman-- _geez, I sure feel bad for the poor bastard that gazes upon this at 6 am,_ Rosa looked at me with tired eyes, tears uncontrollably falling from them. She probably had millions of questions running through her mind, heck, I had a _shit_ ton of questions and I wasn't even the vampire who turned human, but there was only silence between us all through out.

 

When I got us both to my home, _thank the good lord no one was awake when I strolled around the neighborhood in my birthday suit,_ I immediately laid her on my sofa and scrambled to get her some blankets. Once I gave her the blankets, she gratefully took them, they were three thin ones, collectively a thick one, and wrapped them around herself. All the while she curled herself up, she kept gazing around my house in horror and I felt bad for her _and myself._ Was I really that untidy? I ran off, quickly grabbing a pair of boxers and wearing them, and got her some water and some bread, which was the only thing I had in my house. _Shit,_ why don't I ever have food when people are around?

"Here," I set a glass, a pitcher of water, and a loaf of bread down on the coffee table in front of her. I sat down on the couch next to her and she looked at me with tears streaming down her face. "Now I know you are probably really confused and scared and you don't understand this, but right now, our main priority is to warm you up. The fastest way to do that is through skin to skin contact, and you can keep the blanket on if you like, but I really need you to let me warm you up with my body heat." It didn't take her much convincing, really; the moment I stopped talking, she dropped the blanket by her elbows and threw herself on me, shivering her face found the crook of my neck again. She was _that_ could, huh. I could still feel her fear and yet here she was allowing me to wrap her in my arms.

"I have never been this cold in my entire life and it's not even snowing." she muttered in a broken tone .I re-positioned ourselves and adjusted the blanket on her before securing her in my embrace. I could feel cold liquid stream down my chest and saw that Rosa was crying again. "I have been through the harshest winters and survived all of them without getting frost bite, yet without the cold season's curse, my body seems to already be like ice."

I clenched my jaw at her admission and tried to comfort her by stroking her tangled hair. She ended up on top of me, my back rested on an arm rest, legs and feet stretching to the opposite one. We kept silent for a few minutes but she couldn't keep like that any longer. "How do you know my name, werewolf?" she muttered making me sigh.

"We know each other, Rosa." I stated, waiting for a reply that never came. I huffed, "I used to work for you and Eric."

She pulled back a little but then quickly decided against it, "Eric? _Eric who?"_

I screwed my eyes shut. Holy _fuck,_ this was bad. "Your Eric. Eric Northman? Tall, blonde, vampire. S'that ringing any bells?"

She pushed herself against me, and I gazed at her face. She seemed hurt by what I said on top of her being physically hurt and exhausted. Her eyes were glossy and her lips quivered. I was concerned she now might die of thirst because of the rate she had been crying. "Eric Northman and I--work together? You are mistaken, werewolf." She started crying again. "Look," her hands were pressed against my chest, "I have nothing to do with his business, whatever trouble he's gotten himself into is not my problem. Please just take me home."

I clenched my jaw then attempted to place my hand on her shoulder, making her jolt back a little. I then slowly re-positioned ourselves one more, and I fixed the blanket that covered her. I looked at her with sadness then tried to explain what I could to her. "What-- I don't-- what do you mean when you say that? Eric was the one who asked me to look for you, Rosa."

She looked at me in bewilderment, and I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. She looked about ready to explode in tears again. "No, no, no, no, no, hey. Don't cry. Here drink some water." I spoke as I poured some water in the glass, giving it to her as I filled it.

She turned to me as I pushed the glass to her lips. Her beat beat was so fast and so strong I could hear it like a siren. She looked me straight in the eye as she heaved in out violently. As tears ran down her face, she spoke a statement that made my heart stop and my mind swirl in confusion. _"Is this what it means to be vampire?"_


	8. Tears Are For Humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY FOR THE TYPOS THIS PROBABLY CONTAINS IN MULTITUDE  
> I DID NOT SPELL PROOF THIS  
> SORRY  
> (: ):  
> xxx

_"Is this what it means to be vampire?"_ she spoke with a shiver as she shot off the couch. She retreated to a corner of the room, falling on all fours and crawling away from me. _"GODRIC! GODRIC!_   _WAAROM HEEFT U MIJN VERKOOP?"_

> _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME?_

I knit my brows.  _S_ _hit,_ wasn't that the name of her and Eric's maker? And if that's the case, then maybe she remembered something about herself and just had to look deep down.

I stood up to run to her aid but she jolted away from me and started wailing out gibberish again. I hated to see her like this, and deep in my core, to the very foundation of my bones, I yearned to help her, to make her feel better and feel nothing of the pain she evidently had encumbered in her being "Rosa, please. I swear I won't hurt you." I spoke as I got to my knees, extending a hand out to her.

She had her back turned to me but then looked at me with her bloodshot eyes. I huffed then tried to hush her. "Rosa, you have to calm yourself and stop crying. At this rate you might die of _dehydration."_

She groaned and kicked back, "STOP TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT! I DO NOT KNOW WHY YOU SPEAK LIKE THIS NOR WHAT YOUR WORDS MEAN." She pulled away and frantically snuggled herself in the corner. "If you're truly not going to hurt me, _please_ just take me **home**." She whimpered in defeat.

I huffed and examined her.

She was so thin and filthy, _literally._ She had dirt, clumpy mud, twigs and bits of rock on her body and in her hair, and she looked twice as pale now against the black colored blankets securing her naked form. _"Where is home exactly?"_ I asked her, thinking this may be how I calm her down.

She had tears pooling in the corner of her eyes again. "I--" she started but then continued her thoughts in the language which was evidently her native tongue. I nodded slowly and turned away from her until she finished speaking.

I looked at her softly, "See... I don't speak that langua-" "AND WHY IS THAT?" She blurted out in anger. "You and I speak not in same tongue and yet I am here with _you,_ in _your_ land, speaking _your_ language. Why am I in this _amuriland?"_

I nodded, "It's _America."_

She spat out screams of gibberish again and this time I lunged at her and covered her mouth, _"Fucking--_ there are people asleep and your shouting will wake them up!" I whisper-yelled with serious eyes.

She shivered against my touch and immadiately melted against me in sobs and fear. I huffed frantically, "hey-no I... shhhh." I spoke, scooping her into my arms. She let me secure her against me, and she still felt like ice, ice with a pulse.

She wrapped her arms around me and then I felt her stomach growl against my skin. I pulled away from her slowly and spoke, "You must be starving," I got up to get the still soft loaf of bread I laid out in front of her a while ago on the coffee table. "It ain't much but it'll keep you going."

She spoke not a word in reply and simply took the loaf from me and bit right in. She moaned and took a few more bites as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Tha-nk you," she moaned and chewed frantically, biting more of the bread she had. "This is the best tasting bread I have tasted in my life."

I was taken aback by her admission and observed how desperate she was to supply sustinence to her weak vessel. I knit my brows at the heart shattering and horrid sight that was presented in front of me.

 _Shit,_ how long has she gone not eating?

I huffed and gulped as she rapidly devoured the best tasting bread she has tasted in her life _for fuck's sake._

 

I raised a hand to pull the bread away from her just to make her jolt away, jolt her loaf away to be exact, in fear I would snatch her food away from her. "You need to take it easy." I started, raising my hands up so she could see I wasn't going to get what she was eating from her. "No one here's going to hurt you and it's sure as heck that nobody's going to steal your bread from you."

She gulped and pushed the loaf away from her, slowly to my direction, "Forgive me, you... you must be hungry as well, I-" "No. No, it's yours. Eat it all. I know it won't satisfy you but that's all I got right now. I'll buy you more food later." I shook my head and turned away from her, so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

As a brief moment passed, I turned back to her and saw that she was completely frozen in her spot.

_Fuck._

_Is this some crazy bad mojo?_

Tears silently ran down her face, and I huffed frantically at the sight of them. I snatched the glass of water lazily placed on the floor and brought to her lips again.

Geez, I can't say anything that'll comfort her, can't I?

She thankfully drank the water this time, then broke away looking down.

"I am..." she started crying again.

"Hey, don't-" _"Thank you."_ She cut me off and turned to me. "You are so kind, so, so kind, and though I've been difficult you kept patient and showed me even more kindness." She placed the bread atop the glass of water on the floor and then shuffled on her knees.

Grabbing onto my hands, she then bowed and started sobbing more violently. "Thank you, thank you, my lord. Thank you for your food and warmth. I now and forever will be in your debt."

I clenched my jaw and broke away from her, firmly placing my hands on her shoulders so I could pull her up and meet her eye to eye. "Rosa, no one is going to be in debt to anyone."

_Damn the fact she still has that vampire's debt mentality._

"What I did, Rosa, I did because I wanted to and because I care for you. Yeah, Eric told me to find you but, me helping you, this... _kindness,_ I wanted to do it, so you don't have to get on your knees. Nothing. And I'm not a lord, my name's Alcide Herveaux."

She turned to me and muttered, "Alcide." I nodded. "Go finish your bread."

 

She started eating again but this time, slower. She turned to me and once again examined my house in horror and I pursed my lips at that.

"Rosa." She turned to me. "I told you I'm not going to hurt you and I'm helping you. I want to help you." I spoke making her chewing slow down. She locked her eyes on mine and nodded slowly, I sighed in return. "Well, there's something you should know." She stayed still as I spoke those words. I shuffled and slowly caught her available hand in my own, rubbing my thumb on her skin to calm her down. I looked at her and saw the fear welling up in her eyes again.

"Pah, where do I even start?" I mumbled under my breath.

 

She squezed my hand tightly and breathed in, "Start with Eric. Why did you say the thing you did about him to me as if... as if I _mattered_ to him?"

"See, that's," I huffed in disbelief of what I had just heard, "that's so... _crazy_ sounding to me." I spoke making her tilt her head to the side and knit her brows deeply. "Eric Northman and you are-... _are-"_ I huffed not even knowing how to describe their relationship. "You two are halves of one heart, or whatever the hell the poets say." I chuckled at myself. "You both would do anything for the other, would kill whoever, whatever for another and wouldn't even think twice about it."

She gave me a look of horror as I continued explaining.

"You, Rosa, are the only one I've ever seen talk back at Eric and actually get listened to by him." I spoke softly. "And from what you two've explained to me before, your closeness came from the fact you have the same maker." 

 _"Maker?"_ Her lips trembled and heart lead out from her chest.

 _Shit,_ maybe I shouldn't have- _"Are you saying that Godric is my maker?"_ I froze and fell speechless. "And that I... I'm a _vampire?"_  

I looked at her for a moment and nodded slowly. "Yes, Rosa. You, at least when I met you, are a vampire. But now, _somehow,_ you're not." I spoke, making her release the tight grip that she had on my hand. Her eyes glossed up again and her eyes never left the floor.

"But how is that possible? How is it that I am still human and have no memory of anything which you speak up.

I huffed, "I have no idea. I'm just as worried as you are about it."

She turned to me when I spoke that.

"Mortals can turn immortal, heart beats can stop, but to revert both, to unchange what was changed." I explained, eyes widening at the possibilities of threat that could pose to be. "Who could be powerful enough to do that?"

 

She whimpered and broke away.

Wrapping herself tightly in her blankets, she stood up and started pacing around. I could hear her jagged breathing as she stomped around in nervousness.

"Well the last thing I remember is--" _"Wait,_ you still remember some things?" I interupted, standing from where I sat to face her. _Fuck yeah, I was right;_ she still does remember something. She looked up at me and nodded frantically. "It's like... I just woke up from a dream." She started. "The last thing I remember is Godric lulling me to sleep. He was turning me _into_ a vampire. We had talked about it a moon cycle before and told me to think about it before agreeing."

A moon cycle. I chuckled slightly. That's about a month. She turned to me in curiousity. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just that we don't call it moon cycles anymore."

"Then what do you call it?"

"Month. One month is about one moon cycle. But to be exact, a month's about 30 or 31 days on average, depending what month it is." I pursed my lips and remembered February. "But on the second month of the year, it takes about 28 days. 29 if it's a leap year." I spoke making her nod her head slowly. "A leap year happens every, uh, five years- _not sure-_ \- because of the earth's rotation around the sun." _Or something_. I huffed in frustrastion of my seemingly over complicated explaination.

"The earth revolves around the sun?" She squinted her eyes, trying to piece together what I spoke of. I groaned, I shouldn't have let this explaination go this far. "Yeah. Men discovered a lot in the past _thousand years_ you've been a vampire."

She knit her brows, "A thousand _years?"_

 _Shit._ I grunted at my explainations. "Yeah. One year is twelve months, so a thousand is about 12,000 month and moon cycles."

Her eyes widened, and so did her mouth. "TWELVE THOUSAND!"

I jolted towards her and collected her shoulders into my hands. She turned to me with fear in her eyes and I shushed her in hopes I could calm her down. But really, I only did this because I had no idea what to tell her. "Are you saying that I am more than a... thousand years old?" She whispered as if it was a secret, as if if she hadn't said it aloud it wouldn't be true.

I nodded slowly and she huffed as her legs went jelly.

Thankfully, I had my hands secured on her so she didn't meet the floor. I quickly helped her to get back on her feet and her eyes that flew closed opened as I called her name out in concern. She clenched her jaw, the line on her face prominent due to how thin she was, and she exhaled helplessly as her legs held her up again.

"Alcide," she whispered unsure, _"I don't remember anything."_

I frowned, feeling sorry for her, feeling guilty as well. "I'm sorry." I muttered.

Simultaneously, she chuckled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "My dear, why would you apologize for something you did not know happened?"

"I just... I wish I could do something to help you remember." I spoke, letting my hands to where they normally rest on either side of me.

Then, out of nowhere, frail arms were wrapped around my torso, and I felt a strong foreign heat beat echo on my body. "You are already helping, and I am eternally thankful for it." I found my lips curled into a small smile as she spoke those words and my arms automatically wrapped themselves around the smaller being.

She felt warmer now and I found comfort it that.

"You should finish your food." I spoke softly. "Then you should probably take a bath."

She broke away after she heard these words. As she secured her blanket around her body, she looked at her feet and I saw a blush form on her cheeks. My eyes widened. _Holy shit_ , she was blushing. She was blushing! Wait, why was she blushing? Did I just I make a vampire blush? Okay. This officially was the weirdest thing in the _fucking_ world.

 

"I apologize, I should not have embraced you in this state." she spoke lowly, making me insantly understand why he cheeks were basically on fire now.

I laughed, "Hey..." I interupted myself with my violent laughter. She turned to me, face twice as red now. She hid herself in the blankets and turned about, heading quickly back to the corner she put herself in. I hushed myself and smiled widely at her.

With a cough, I walked towards her and crouched down to meet her once again curled up state that was hidden in a blankets.

"I'm sorry for laughing." I huffed with a smile. "Here." I got what was left of the loaf she was eating and held it up in front of her. "Eat."

She peeked from behind the blankets. "I don't mind you hugging me, _darlin'."_ I spoke only then realizing I called her what I did. Woah _shit,_ what the _fuck_ Alcide? I huffed at myself. "I just want you to be comfortable." I clenched my jaw, "And if it's any consolation, you smell pretty good taking to account you're coveree in twigs and dirt."

 

Her head popped out of the sheets and she turned to me with curious eyes. She took the bread from me and took a bite right after. As she chewed, she kept her eyes on me and then spoke up. "Thank you." She stated. At first I thought she was thanking me for the food again, but when she started bursting out in a fit of giggles, I knew she was thanking me for saying she smelled pretty nice as I said.

Seeing her laugh almost uncontrolably made me do the same. My chest pushed out deep chuckles and while those erupted, I spoke up a _"You're welcome,"_ before this moment of happiness faded off with the dark sky that turned to its normal bright blue. 


	9. It's Simply Magic, Really

"And the water comes from the... _reservior?"_  the bright eyed woman still wrapped in blankets stretched out her hand to meet the water falling from the shower. She smiled a smile that could end wars as droplets of water dripped and ran down her elbow. I couldn't help but smile at her as I confirmed her words. "Yeah," the corner of my lils curled up. "And that water comes from the rain or a river or a lake."

She turned to me with eyes of splendor, "So from the lakes..." she trailed off. I nodded and continued her thought, "they go into the reservior, to the filters, to the water systems, to the pipes-" _"-and to your shower."_ she finished and smiled brightly, turning back to where the water gushed, closing the tap. She squealed, _"EXTRAORDINARY!"_

I couldn't hold back my amused laugh. She jumped up and down as she kept her hand gripped tightly on her chest to secure the blanket on her. **_"Magical._** It's pure magic!"

I chuckled and nodded, "Actually, it's engineering and science, but if you think about it, magic and science, they're one in the same. One of it just happens to be something the other understands." I crossed my arms while the dark haired woman kept her smile plastered on her face. I pursed my lips in content at the sight of her happy soul. Compared to a few seconds ago, she was now bursting with life and if you hadn't known any better, you'd believe she got as dirty as she was because she felt like wresting with nature in the woods out of fun. She turned to me with the same look and I briefly remembered that she was here to take a shower, not to, I don't know, be amazed by the pipes and the shower.

"Ah," I cut her happy dance off, "here." I got three different bottles and presented it to her. She looked at them intently, the smile never leaving her face. "This is _liquid_ soap. You use it to clean your body. Shampoo, for your hair and afterwards, you should use some, but not a lot, of conditioner." I paused and examined her face, just to see if she got all of that. She was nodding slowly so, hey, I guess that was a start. "It'll help with all the tangles. Just take your time in washing it off and don't get frustrated if you can't entirely because that's just how it works. _Trust me."_

Her eyes flickered quickly to mine and she knit her brows, "I do." She nodded, "I trust you, Alcide." she spoke in a tone that sounded a little offended. I smiled softly at that, "I wasn't insinuating you didn't trust me... I just-" I cut myself off when she nodded, understanding what I meant. "Do you need me to explain this some more?" I spoke refering to the bottles in hand.

She nodded in disagreement, "I can comprehend the use of soap, my dear."

I chuckled softly, "Well okay then." I placed the items on the rack by the shower. "It's all labeled anyway." I muttered, only realizing that that might be amongst all the other things she's forgotten. "Rosa," I caught her attention before she stepped in the shower. " _Do you remember how to read?"_

With rapid blinks and haste, she snatched one of the bottles. "Caution, do not put product near the eyes as it can cause _severe irritation."_ She read turning to me slowly. "What happens if I get... _L'Oréal_ in my eyes."

"It'll sting, your eyes'll get red, and you'll tear up, but that will only happen if you're not careful and let the suds drip. Just keep your eyes closed while washing up."

"So if I close my eyes..." "You'll _survive."_ I spoke dramtically with a chuckle. She chuckled nervously. I huffed out in slight concern of her reaction. "Hey don't worry, Rosa. I'll be right outside if you ever need anything." she nodded at these words and I went off to give her pricacy. "Oh but by the way, you can just leave the blankets here," I dashed forward and pat my hand on the unoccupied surface next to the bathroom sink. "And use this to dry yourself up." I showed her an unsued towel and placed it on the same surface I motioned to. She smiled and nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Alcide." Now I really did walk out and soon plopped myself on the couch.

It seemed she had things under control; there were no violent reactions whatsoever and I only ever heard the sound of water running and her, singing what sounded like a native folk song or something. She took her time. Let me _rephrase_ that, _she took a long time._ I mean, I get it, because she was pretty muddy, but damn, _she took her time._ The sound of her voice faded as did the sound of the water flowing, but my ears perked up and so did my body from where I sat for the sound of nothing was replaced with sobs. I rushed to the door and knocked, not wanting to storm in if it wasn't really anything that serious. I spoke her name, "Rosa, are you okay in there?"

I listened for a reply but none came. I clenched my jaw and fists, hoping to hear something but was severly disatified when nothing came. I reach out for the door now, but the door opening cut off my actions. She stood there, still dripping with water, hair drenched, skin as well but now it was as smooth as glass and as pure as the first snow. She turned to me with puffy, red eyes. She sniffled, _"It went into my eyes."_ she spoke flatly. She gripped the towel wrapped around her thin body and I knit my brows at her words. _She was lying._ I could tell. I decided however not to bring that up and instead directed her to my bedroom.

"Geez, did you even dry yourself up?" I huffed as it seemed a waterfall followed her as she walked off. She gave a guilty look and I decided to brush it off. Now in my messy bedroom, I opened my closet and turned to her. I examined her, noting that one of my sweaters could easily fit her as a dress. "Would you mind wearing this?" I pulled out a grey knit sweater. She looked at it, reached out to feel it's texture and nodded no. "I think it is nice and well crafted."

I chuckled and handed it to her. "Okay, dry up and wear this then we'll go out and buy you some food..." I caught sight of her feet, only now noticing it was scratched up and bruised, "and some shoes while we're at it." I got one of my socks from the drawer, the ugly Christmas themed ones that I never wore because socks like those made my feet feel so hot. "For now, you should wear these."

I let her be and walked out of my bedroom, waiting for her in the living room where I sat once again on the coucn

 

"It's quite big for me, Alcide." A voice called out, making me stand from my seat and gaze at the woman who spokd. She appeared with arms extended, feet not at all properly wearing the socks, and face... face _absolutely_ breath taking. It was only now that I truly apprieciated the angles and structure of her face. Did she always have freckles? They sprinkled lightly across her cheeks and on the bridge of her nose that were rosy against the paleness of her skin. Because of her thiness, her cheek and jaw bones where prominent. Her hair was messy, uncombed, pushed back, and distressed it appeared, it suited her. I looked at her, dumbfounded, at the sight of her sheer beauty. I opened my mouth then shut it to clear my throat, "It's fine." I muttered quickly under breath. "You _still_ look look beautiful."

Her eyes widened and her jaw fell loose. In an instant, her entire face was swallowed in a deep color of crimson. I couldn't help but smile at that, pleased with myself for being able to acquire such a reaction from her. I chuckled lowly as she peeped a soft, "Thank you," under her breath. I nodded then beckoned her to me. "Come on, let's buy you some shoes."

 

We walked out of the house, the sun now shining brightly while she had only socks on her feet. I walked over to my truck but she shrieked and grabbed me by the arm. "ALCIDE _NO!"_ I was pulled back, and in turn looked for signs of danger, but when presented with none, I looked at the woman in caution. "What's wrong?"

"You might awake the beast and it will swallow you whole."

I knit my brows and looked over my shoulder quickly but turned back to her. "What beast?" She pointed at my truck, "While wandering the woods, I found a road. I was supposed to cross it but then came creatures such as this, roaring and blowing horns, with human captives inside that shouted at me in franticness. I barely made the crossing; those visous creatures will run to you if you aren't warry." She whispered under her breath, as if she was worried my vehicle would overhear us and literally _eat us._ I held back a chuckle, "Rosa, **baby** ," _goddammit Alcide, quit it with the pet names,_ "it's a car. It's not alive." I broke away from her, but she resisted, unwilling to let me go. I shushed her and huffed out, "Look, it's fine." I shook away from her grip.

I walked over to the truck, leaving her fidgeting in fear. I looked at her, her face showed just how uncomfortable she was, and I placed my hand on the roof of my car. I knocked on it then kicked the tires. I gave her a reasuring smile as I did. "See, it's fine." I then opened the car and sat inside, facing her her. "It's not a creature, it's made of metal, and it's not at all living. It runs on batteries and gasoline. It's the modern carraige. People found out how to replace the horse."

She looked at me in disbelief, "But I saw..." she stopped herself and stepped forward. I stood up and met her half way, extending my hand out so she could take it. "It's alright." I spoke as she took my hand. She sighed and turned to me, nodding slowly. "I trust you, so I will believe it." My heart grew a little at her words. I made her touch the exterior of the car before asking her to step in. She took her time but did what I asked and now she was sitting next to me in the front seat of my vehicle. I looked at her as I pushed my car key open. "I'm going to turn the car on now. _**Don't**_ freak out." I spoke in caution. I turned and my truck purred in all it's age. She looked to me and grabbed my hand and I smiled softly at her. "It's fine. See. Nothing's happening because it doesn't have a mind and it can't move unless I make it."

She knit her brows and hitched out a huff. "How would you _make_ it?"

"With the wheel, and this lever, and the pedals here." I motioned to each of the parts. She bit her lip in nervousness and decided to believe what I said. I leaned in close to her and slowly pulled out the seatbelt. "I'm going to strap you in now, okay? It's safety protocol so you don't fly out of your seat if something happens." I clicked the belt in. She started hyperventelating. I held my hands up and caught her own. "Here," I placed her hand on the release button and pressed it with her finger. "You're not being trapped and my car is sure as _heck_ not going to eat you if I do this."

She turned to me then to the seat belt as I strapped her in once more and backed away to do the same with myself. She removed the seatbelt and pulled on it, extending it to full capacity, and placed it back, allowing the excess to pull back. She turned to it in caution and turned to me in panic. I showed her mine did that too. "It's automatic. Don't worry." I spoke softly. I guess in my words she found comfort for she soon nodded slowly and leaned back. Her shoulders melted back into their usual position and I smiled softly. "See? It's all good. It's probably super fucking confusing for you but you'll get the hang of it in time." I then started driving off causing her to squeak in surprise.

 _"You're_ doing that?"

I held back a smile, "Yeah, I told you it wouldn't move if I didn't make it."

She started laughing softly in amazement and nervousness. _"Magical!_ You are so full of magic, Alcide!"

* * *

"You have extraordinary hair!" Rosa gasped at the sight of the teenage clerk who had bright blue hair. She reach out and delicately brushed her finger on the side of the girl who then stammered at the curious creature. _"Magical!"_ Rosa spoke in whisper. "You are so beautiful." The girl's face turned into a bright color of red that contrasted her hair. "T-than-k you."

I smiled guiltily at the sight and pulled the brunette away from the defenseless cashier. "Sorry, she's from the country. She's never seen dyed hair before." I said pushing Rosa behind me so she wouldn't embarass anyone further. I placed the items we picked out on the surface so it could be scanned and I felt Rosa place her chin on my shoulder. I turned to her and saw she was intently looking at the food she picked out eager to try them. I chuckled and got one of the packages, asking the clerk to scan the chocolate chips she curiously wanted to taste. Once it was scanned, I pushed it over my shoulder and the woman awaiting for food snatched it from me. "You just--" I was supposed to explain how to open the package but the sound and sight of her ripping the plastic off cut off my words. She took a bite of the chocolate chip and her eyes widened. She, I think, shouted out a curse word because she then covered her mouth and ducked down. I laughed at her reaction. "I know, right?" I spoke with a laugh.

The clerk knit her brows at the sight she saw but found a smile spread on her lips. "This is magical. Your country is magical, Alcide Herveaux."

I chuckled at her and nodded with a wink. "It is indeed." I smiled. Item after item was scanned and packaged, as well did the tag on the combat boots Rosa now was wearing. It was the only shoe she was comfortable wearing. "This merchant shop is awfully grand. I imagine it is as big as the castles the warriors speak of." The woman munching on sweets spoke. I turned to her and pursed my lips. "I've never seen a castles but good ol' Walmart might actually be bigger." Rosa made no retort and turned about, examining the place.

"156.50." the clerk announced. I paid her with pursed lips and felt a tug on my arm. I turned around and knit my brows when I saw that she was no longer holding the pack of cookies.

"Where are your cookies?"

"I ate them."

 _"All of them?_ There were a dozen of them, that's twelve pieces."

"I did not count, but it was delicious."

I chuckled in disbelief and saw that she left the empty package on the counter. I stuffed in in the bag.

"Can I taste your banana now?"

My eyes widened at the poor choice of her innocent intending words as she fished through the plastic bag, looking for the yellow fruit. "Your change, sir." The clerk said. I turned to her and saw she had red cheeks once more, indicating she heard what Rosa said and took it the other way. I cleared my throat and got the banana from the bag. "Here." I gave the banana to Rosa and she gigled in delight. I took the two bags from the counter and headed towards the exit quickly.

We got to my truck and Rosa huffed in annoyance. "Do I just bite it?" she spoke as I placed the food in the backseat. I nodded in disagreement and took the object from her hand. I peeled it and she broke into a wide smile. "How wonderful!" she exclaimed.

I smiled as she took a bite. She jumped up and squealed. "Taste it. It's amazing!" She pushed the fruit to my mouth. I took a bite and moaned exageratedly. "It does taste amazing. Gosh, it's like I've never tasted this before!"

She pouted as she chewed slowly, "Are you mocking me, wolf?"

I laughed at her nickname. "Maybe."

She and I got back to out places and I opened up one of the chips I got for myself. I crunched on them and offered some to Rosa. She gladly took a piece and popped it in her mouth. She hummed and nodded frantically. "What a surprise! It's salty!" I laughed at her reaction. She took a handful and ate them up in a flash. "Can we try the others?" she turned to the backseat. I nodded as I chewed and licked the salt on my lips, then she took a wrapped sandwich. She struggled a bit to open it, but open it she did and she took a bite immediately after. She smiled as she chewed. "This is bread and meat! What a wonderful combination."

I chuckled, "Ah, the sandwhich. We modern men are mad geniuses."

She cocked her head to the side and continued eating her sandwich. "I may speak your language, Alcide, but I don't understand most of what you speak."

I frowned and nodded slowly, "Sorry," I pursed my lips remembering I did have to explain to her what a year was. "I don't actually know when you know what I'm talking about. Just tell me if you don't understand, and I'll explain so you, well... _understand."_ I chuckled at myself. She smiled softly and turned away. "Well, sorry, I would guess, is what you say when you apologize?"

I nodded and stuttered, "Uh-yeah, sorry, I-sorry... I apologize, I didn't take into account you didn't have sorry back then."

She pressed her lips into a smile, "Do not worry. I was known to be quick witted; I comprehend things fastly." I smiled as she frowned, "I only wish there was someone out there that can reach the thoughts I cannot remember." A lightbulb popped into mind. "Put your seatbelt on, Rosa. I think there's someone that can help.

* * *

"Sookie, you home?" I shouted out as I knocked on her door. Rosa stood behind me as rocking on her feet. The moment I heard the sound of footsteps, I pushed Rosa behind me and muttered over my shoulder. "Listen, the woman that will help us, you've met her before, so be ready for some of the touchy advances she might do."

 _"Touchy?_ I-" "Alcide! What brings you here?" The sound of Sookie's chirpy voice cut of Rosa's soft one. Her front door opened and the blonde revealed her signature, sweet southern smile

"I need your help, Sookie." I sighed and clenched my jaw. "But first, promise me you won't freak out." I added before revealing to her the being behind me. She nodded slowly and I then moved away. Her eyes widened at the sight she saw and I could tell she wanted to scream out, but she held it in. _"Rosa?"_ the light haired woman spoke making the dark haired woman turn to her with a nervous smile. "Hello."

"What the hell happened to her?" Sookie turned to me.

"She's human, that's what, and the last thing she remembers was what happened before she was turned." I muttered to the blonde. She turned to Rosa. "Can you read her?" I asked. Sookie squinted her eyes but then they widened and she chuckled loudly, "Holy _fuck,_ I can!"

I cussed out in both frustration and relief. Sookie stepped closer to Rosa and Rosa clenched her jaw. Sookie shook her head, "Gosh, she really doesn't remember anything." Sookie held out her hand and Rosa took it cautiously, "I know this may be hard to believe, but you know me. I'm a faerie, you were the one who figured that out for me. Being a faerie, I'm also a telepath and I just might be able help you remember the thoughts you've forgotten."

 _"Really?"_ Rosa muttered in a hopeful tone as she took both the woman's hands in her own. Sookie nodded, "I can hear people's thoughts, so if you let me, I might help you at least remember you did this to you." The blonde then lead us in and we settled in the living room. The two sat on the couch and I stood up, not really in the mood to take a seat, and I looked at them both in anticipation. I gulped.

"Okay, just relax. Let me into your mind and remember, I'm trying to help you, not harm you okay." Sookie spoke as the two faced each other and gripped hands. I felt myself hold my breath. There was thick silencd in the room, so think it was deafening. I fidgeted in my place and clenched my teeth so hard they may just shatter. It felt like these past seconds were hours but the silence that was thick disintergrated the instant a gasp and a grunt was heard. _"NEUKEN!"_ Rosa shouted out.

Sookie jolted back and cussed, repeatedly, whincing as well as she cupped her face. I advanced to the two and looked at them in concern.

"A witch." Sookie spoke out in a sigh as Rosa shot off the couch and paced around the room in panic. "Een fokken heks maakte een spelling en wist mijn geheugen uit." The dark haired woman panted. _"She's right."_ Sookie breathed out as I turned to her in confusion. I knit my brows, "You can _understand_ her?"

Sookie nodded in disagreement. "I know what she thinking and she's thinking in so many languages. It just so happens that the English translation _'a fucking witch conjured a spell and erased my memory'_."

"A witch?" What the _fuck._

"Yeah, and the witch specifically only left Rosa's ability to understand all the languages she knows." Sookie spoke as we both turned to Rosa. "Which is how many exactly?"

Then for that moment, Rosa snapped her hesd to us and crossed her arms in manner much like the vampire Rosa we knew, the Rosa that had a clous of confidence and impregrenable glare. "I speak all of them, wolf." She spoke sternly, but as quickly as it came, her confidence and natural demeanor left.

Sookie and I looked at each other, stunned beyond belief. "Did you--" _"Yup."_ the blonde but in midst my sentence. I wiped my face and turned back to the once again pacing woman muttering in foreign tongues. "What are you going to do now? There is literally nothing else but that in her head." Sookie placed a hand on my shoulde as I sat down next to her jn slight defeat.

I groaned, "I don't fucking know! I sure as heck can't bring her back to Northman like this." For a moment, Sookie looked at me dumbfounded, but a second later, probably because she went through my head, her expression melted and she nodded. "But Alcide, Eric is an old _effin_ vamp. He may know how to deal with rhis witch!"

I huffed, "I sure as heck hope so." Then in realization, I snapped my head to the woman sitting next to me. "Wait, how do you know a witch did it?"

Sookie breathed in deeply, "She wanted me to know. She left, like, some sort of signature in her head. She wanted that piece of information to be left in her mind, should it ever be looked for." The woman cringed and shuddered, "It gaves me the creeps when I came across it. It was as if that knowledge was waiting for me."

Gosh, why did it have to be me?

"Alcide." Rosa spoke up. I turned to her. "What do we do now that Sookie cannot help us?"

I huffed another huff that definitly won't be my last anytime soon. "Now," I stood from where I sat, "we go see Northman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what  
> I did not copy read this either  
> Woop  
> xxx


	10. The Truth Weighs More Than Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS MAH BIRTHDAY  
> SO HERES A GIFT FROM ME TO YOU  
> SORRY 4 TYPOS  
> LOVE YOU  
> xxx

Because it was still early, I decided to take back Rosa home first. It seems it was a wise choice because when we came back, she collapsed on the couch. I guess having look through with your head is pretty tiering. I found her heavy sleeping cute at first, so I carried her to my bed and let her be. But when hours passed, the clock read five pm, and she still wasn't awake, I started to get nervous. Thankfully, just as I was about to wake her up, she was already up on her feet, now asking me for food.

So, we ate some chicken and chopsuey I prepared. I couldn't decipher if she was still _that_ hungry or actually liked my cooking; I told myself it was the latter.

_I. Am. A. Great. Cook._

"Are you truly taking me to _him?"_ Rosa spoke as I took the dishes and started washing them. I turned to her, over my shoulder, and turned on the faucet, rinsing off the plates and utensils. _"I have to,_ and he would want to see you."

She whined audibly, as if my statement literally hurt her, "But Alcide, Eric is a _**wretch**."_

I chuckled at her choice of words but agreed internally nonetheless. "But that wretch also happens to be the one who acted and sought to find you when he felt your connection break." Man, Eric owes me _big time._ I was even defending him now.

She didn't reply and it took me a second to realize why. _"It's a vampire thing."_ I referred to the connection I spoke of, in hopes she would understand what I meant.

 

As soon as I finished cleaning up, I turned to her just as she spoke, "I don't want to be left alone with him." I pursed my lips and nodded, "Don't worry, I'll be with you every step of this way." I walked over to her and she instantly caught my hands in her own.

Though I was not usually this physically reassuring to people I wasn't close with, I felt the literal coldness on her skin as well as the genuine need for comfort in this time of extreme confusion. I fixed my hand on hers and squeezed firmly, "Eric won't hurt you, Rosa. And even if he for some reason wanted to, I'd never let him get to you."

Just as she smiled softly at my words, nodding in understanding, the phone in my pocket rung and I automatically fished for it, seeing the caller and accepting the call.

"Hello?"

_"Did you find her?"_

I decided not to answer his question, not directly and _not now_ because he might just storm over here and scare Rosa senseless. I huffed, "I'm going down to your bar. Don't open until I get there."

Eric, who was on the other line, sounded concerned to a point he sounded scared, _"What did you find, Herveaux?"_ I turned to Rosa who was still holding on my vacant hand. She looked at me in her big, sparkling eyes. "I don't know, but I think it's _human."_

* * *

"It's fine, you'll be fine." I reassured once more as opened the car door for Rosa. She stepped out, I closed the door, she grabbed my right bicep, and we walked towards Fangtasia's entrance. I could hear her pulse and her unsteady breathing. "I'm scared." she whispered, making me stop dead in my tracks. Shit, if it bothered her this much, I could only imagine how sick Eric was in the dark ages. I turned to her and found myself instinctively cupping her face, "Do you want to leave?"

She blinked rapidly, "What? I-I... I thought-" "If you really don't want to see him, he _fucking_ wait until you're damn ready."

"Would that be alright with him?"

"Regardless, if you don't wanna, you don't gotta. _Damn straight."_

Rosa looked at me for a moment, then I realized she might not have understood what I said. "Rosa-" "But _do you_ think he can help?" I looked at her as she spoke, feeling a smile creep on my lips because of her bravery.

"He _should."_ I stated. She gulped and nodded, taking my hands that were placed on her cheeks.

"I trust you, Alcide." She gripped my hands tightly, "And if you believe he can help, I shouldn't be wasting daylight... or _moonlight."_ she corrected herself as she turned to the deep colored sky that wasn't quite a night one just yet.

 

I nodded at her, and hand in hand we approached the fanger bar that reeked of desperation. I reached for the door knob and before turning it, I looked at Rosa and pushed her behind me. "I gotcha."

Opening the door, I stepped in cautiously and prevented Rosa from entering as I first examined the inside. "Stop lurking, Herveaux and come in with your friend." Eric spoke impatiently as he sat in his throne, lazily, pointer finger tapping away on the arm rest. _My friend?_ He couldn't even tell that the scent was Rosa's. What the _**fuck.**_

I clenched my jaw and pushed Rosa farther out as I stepped forward. "Whatever happens, stay on your seat."

Eric looked at me, disgusted, and knit his brows, "What _the fuck_ are you talking about?"

"Just _fucking_  swear you'll stay on your seat, _dammit!"_ I shouted back at him in frustration. The loudness and seriousness might have actually gone through his thick skull because then, the vampire blinked slowly and ended up nodding.

I sighed in slight relief and muttered a silent thank you to no one in particular.

 

This is it.

I turned to Rosa who looked nervous as hell to be doing this. I grabbed her hand and nodded slowly as I lead her in. But just then, the lying scum _fucking_ shot out of his damn chair at the sight of her, in turn, the woman's pulse doubled and her hand clasped on mine tightened to probably the maximum. She started tugging me away, back to the direction we came in and was squealing in fear. I let out a growl instinctively, but pushed it down and decided to comfort Rosa instead, "I won't let him _fucking_ touch you."

Eric obviously heard these words and did not take them kindly. _"ALCIDE!"_ he bellowed out.

In a flash, the vampire was in front of me and I felt Rosa squirm from behind. She forcefully freed herself from my grip and tried to pull me away. I wasn't budging. Eric hissed with his fangs out and I growled in anger, stepping forward, "BACK _THE FUCK_ DOWN."

 _"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"_ Eric shouted, grabbing harshly onto my collar. I snarled and leaned in close to him, spitting out venom with my words as I forced his grip off me.

"YOU MUST BE _FUCKING_ STUPID TO THINK THIS IS _MY_ FAULT!"

Of course, Eric was too strong for me to actually push off, but I couldn't let this predicament get any heated than it already was. My nose already stung from the smell of Rosa's fear from behind me. And yet, Eric and I still growled at each other as hot fury radiated from our skins.

I gripped his wrist and tried to yank him away, but what the hell did I expect, he was a vampire.

 

"Let go of him, you filthy _vampyr!"_  A female voice commanded suddenly. It was then followed up with clammy palms reaching out to push Eric's hands off and pull me away. I turned to her, seeing how distressed yet determined her expression was.

 _"Laat gaan, jij demon! Onhand hem!" ~~(Let go, you demon! Unhand him!)~~_ Rosa exclaimed, clasping my shoulders in an attempt to free me.

Eric's face fell at the sight, causing him to instantly release his grip. I fell back at the sudden change of force, but Rosa made sure I wouldn't fall. I chuckled at her surprising strength.

"Rosa, wat-" _"Are you hurt, Alcide?"_ Rosa shivered out, completely disregarding what Eric was supposed to say. I smiled softly and nodded my head. She sighed out jaggedly in relief and nodded as well. _"Goed, dat is goed. Ik ben blij dat je geen pijn hebt. Neuken." ( ~~Good, that's good. I'm glad you're not hurt. Fuck.)~~_  Rosa spoke as she frantically cupped my face, fixed my hair, and examined me, repositioning my top, huffing contently. I caught her frantic hands and spoke, "I'm fine, Rosa. Really."

Her lips twitched into a guilty, bashful smile, "Just making sure."

 _"Rosa,"_ Eric spoke out causing the both of us to turn to him and his sad looking expression. The corner of his eyes were glossed with red and I almost felt bad for the guy.

Almost.

_"Wat is er met jou gebeurd, mijn liefde?" ~~(What happened to you, my love?)~~_

_"Mijn liefde?"_ Rosa spat out in disbelief whatever the heck Eric last said. "How could _you_ call _me_ that? How could _I_ be _your_ love?" The smaller being spoke, gathering all her anger, turning it into courage as she inched closer to the much taller vampire.

It seems her words cut through Eric's unbeating heart as then he spoke out the woman's name with so much pain evident in his voice. _"Rosa."_ Eric pleaded out as he nodded in disagreement.

The dark haired _human_ clenched her jaw, "Alcide told me you were the one who sent him to look for me." Eric nodded instantly at Rosa words. She looked between us and nodded in disagreement, "Why is it if _you_ wanted to look for me, you had _him_ do it?" She ended up looking at me with glossy eyes.

"Weres are natural born trackers, better than vamps." I spoke with pride.

Rosa turned to me, scoffed, then burst out laughing. I raised my brows in offence. "Pardon me Alcide, but, is that what Eric told you?" I felt my throat go dry. Now that I think about it, he actually didn't tell me that. "Because never would he, of all creatures, admit your kind is superior to his, esspecially not to him _directly_  in any shape or form." Rosa spoke her statements in a matter-of-factly tone. She turned to Eric with anger, but then quickly to me, eyes full of guilt. "I... I don't mean to say that to offend you however, Alcide."

I found a laugh brew inside me as I saw her expression. "None taken, doll."

Eric snapped his head to me and hissed with his fangs out in anger. Shockingly, Rosa then raised her voice, **"RETRACT!"** And in a flash, Eric's face fell and his fangs were pulled back. Rosa sniffled, and that was when both Eric and I realized she was crying. We both then spoke out her name, and we both were halted as we tried to reach out for her.

"Stop it!" she growled, "I'm... so _confused._ It's hard to take this all in."

Eric found this a perfect moment to try and reassure her. "Then let me help you, Rosa." I looked at Eric after he said that with a face of warning.

She chuckled dryly, "And how, why would you do that?"

"Because you are everything. For a thousand years we have roamed this earth, taking care of each other." Eric spoke in a convincing tone, but Rosa gulped and clenched her jaw. "I will admit, you and I never saw eye to eye at everything, but we loved each other. I _love_ you," Eric stepped forward, "and you love me and that's all that mattered and ever will matter."

"But  ** _I_** don't!" Rosa blurted out, pulling on the roots of her thick hair, tears streaming down her face. "To me, Eric, you are  _that_ vampire, cruel and jealous that Godric wanted me to---- _Godric."_  she spoke cutting herself off.

"Where- is he- did Godric--" she attempted to speak but only broke down in tears. "Is Godric here?" tears streamed down her face and she walked away slowly in realization.

"He lied to me." her breath hitched, "he told me he's always be there and yet he abandoned me-" "He didn't abandon you, Rosa!" Eric spoke, attempting to walk closer to the terrified thing.

When she caught sight of this, she jolted away and held her hands up and exclaimed, "Stay back!"

But she didn't take into account that another vampire would be behind her, thus when her back hit a surface her face of bewilderment doubled and she dashed away in fear. The vampire, Pam's face fell at the sight of the woman and she turned to her maker in whose face answered her mental question.

She ran towards me, gripping tightly my arms and jaggedly speaking through tears, "I have to get out of here." I barely got to grasp her in order to get her calmed down when she pushed me off her with all her strength and exited the bar.

"Rosa!" I called out before feeling a gush of wind that was obviously Eric chasing after her. I cursed under my breath and readied to run off too, but was taken aback by the happening before me. Pam, who rushed out stopped in her tracks as well.

 

On her knees, Rosa looked at the night sky and wept her heart out. I was a heart staking sight, you didn't need to be blood bonded with her to feel her pain. Her shrieks pierced through your bones, into your soul. I gulped at the sight of her, broken, terrified, completely helpless.

"Rosa," Eric whispered.

She continued to cry her heart out but she then spoke up, _"I don't know these stars."_

 

She curled up and shivered, "I-I--" she broke out in a sob, "I cannot tell," she hiccuped, "the whe--...the northern star--- or any of the constellations are."

"Rosa," Eric spoke again, this time slowly walking towards her.

"If he didn't abandon me, Eric, then where is Godric?" Rosa spoke bitterly as she pointed to the stars.

She mumbled some words under her breath as Eric froze in his place. He clenched his jaw, and instead of speaking removed his jacket.

"WHERE IS GODRIC IF-" Rosa started but then stopped herself when she felt something get wrapped around her. She shivered and jolted away, leaving the jacket Eric attempted to place on her shoulders.

"DON'T!" she warned, quickly getting to her feet as she walked away. Eric nodded in disagreement, "Please, you're freezing."

Her breath hitched at that as she heaved in and out, "I... have survived the harshest of winters! This is hell fire to me!"

"And yet your shivering." Eric raised the jacket and walked slowly, "please, keep warm."

Rosa looked at him and blinked, wrapping her arms around herself. "What are you?"

"A vampire." Eric responded quickly.

"What am _I?"_

_"A human."_

"Was I always?"

"No. For a thousand years, you were my vampire, Godric's second progeny."

 

She scoffed, "Where is Godric?"

Eric turned to his feet, his outstretched arm relaxing, falling to his side, "Godric..." he gulped, "is dead."

Rosa's face fell and so did new tears. She covered her mouth just as Eric attempted to walk towards her again. She raised her hands again and licked her tear coated lips, "What am I to you?"

Eric froze in his spot.

Rosa turned to me then to Pam then back to him, "Why do you care?"

"Rosa, you are my will to go on." Eric spoke as he sank to his knees. "I--" a red tear rolled down his face. Rosa's eyes widened, "Are you crying?"

Eric wiped the tear quickly away and turned away from her, "This is how a vampire cries." he mumbled under his breath.

Rosa shivered and shuddered as he said that, and once again Eric raised the jacket to her. "For the love of god, please keep warm." he muttered, broken. Rosa at this moment took a cautious step towards him, slowly inching to get the jacket from him. "I shouldn't be cold." she spoke out as she got the object from him.

"I know that and that's what scares me." Eric added.

Rosa examined him as she put the black thing on, it was as proportional to her as my sweater was. She hugged herself again.

"You're malnourished. I could feel your hunger when you were still in vampire form. You whould eat plenty and rest and-" "Are you telling me I should be healthy?"

"I am."

"..."

"Let me take you home."

Rosa clenched her jaw at that.

"I swear on my blood that I will take care of you until I fix this."

"You mean make me vampire again."

"Yes. You are a vampire and that is how it should be."

Rosa turned to me, "I want to go home with Alcide." Eric clenched his jaw, turned to the ground, and I swear I felt his world shatter around him. "He is good to me and has shown me nothing but kindness and respect while I was with him, and I hope he allows me to stay one more night."

I nodded and she mirrored, then turning back to the vampire still on his knees.

"The next night I will return if only because I wish to remember all I have forgotten." Eric whipped his head back to Rosa, "I'll make this right."

Rosa pursed her lips. "I thank you for that then." she then walked towards me and grabbed my arm, "please take me home." With that I nodded and we walked away.


End file.
